


Been To Hell

by AshleyTrecartin



Series: Dean's Black Dalia [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hell, Hellhounds, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Mental Instability, Miscarriage, Rough Sex, Sex, Temporary Amnesia, soulless character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTrecartin/pseuds/AshleyTrecartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been searching everywhere for Dalia. What he doesn't know is that she's back, but she doesn't know who she is, or who he is. When he finally meets her again, he realizes that Crowley has worked his evil magic and Dalia's out to kill him. Meanwhile, Sam and Elena are having issues of their own that could make or break them, and it's growing inside of Elena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back in Black

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I posted this once already, but I didn't like the way the first chapter came out. I wanted to take it a different direction, so I deleted it. This is revision and I'm much happier with this version of the story.

_**Been to Hell  
Chapter 1: “Back in Black”** _

_**THEN** _

_Lightning crackled in the sky above Mount Olympus. Thunder shook the foundations. The weather men were calling it a freak storm, but they weren’t privy to the supernatural. Aphrodite appeared in a flash of light, a young woman with onyx streaked diamond hair and sapphire eyes beside her. “You sacrificed yourself for love,” the goddess said softly, putting a hand on the woman’s arm. “Go, find him again.” She disappeared in the same light she’d appeared in, leaving the woman standing on the mountain alone._

_She looked around, no memory of who she was, where she was, or who the goddess had spoken of. All she had was a strange tattoo on her chest, and another of an elegant swan spread out across her back._

_**NOW** _

Dean picked up his demon killing knife and looked at the demon he had chained to the chair in the dungeon of the bunker. It had been six months since Dalia’s death at the gates of Tartarus. He’d been searching non-stop for a way to bring her back. Despite what Sam and Elena had tried to pound into his head, he’d gone to every crossroad demon that would meet with him, but no one would deal. Now, he was working on a way to just get her soul back to her body. He’d buried it on the grounds of the bunker under an oak tree he’d caught her reading under one day. Every morning when he woke up, she was his first stop, and his last stop every night before he went to bed. If he could get her soul back to her body, that was good enough for him. 

He walked over to the demon, bracing his arm on the back of the chair as he leaned down, getting eye to eye. “Let’s try this again,” he growled dangerously. “Tell me where Dalia’s soul is.”

The demon growled, spitting blood in Dean’s face. “She’s not in hell, you moron. How many times do I have to tell you?”

Dean wiped the blood away and smiled. “Wrong answer.” He slowly dragged the knife down the demon’s arm, listening to its screams. “Where is she?” he demanded. 

“I don’t know!” the demon wailed. “She’s not in hell!” Dean cut another line down the other arm. “I swear!”

Dean stood back, looking down at the demon. “You swear?” he asked. The demon nodded its head, in too much pain to try and speak. “Fine.” He stabbed the knife deep into its chest, turning his back as it died. He didn’t believe it. He walked over to the table filled with instruments of torture and picked up a towel, already stained bloody and wiped his hands. Six months, and he wasn’t anywhere closer to finding Dalia than he’d been when he’d started. He threw the rag onto the table and walked out of the dungeon, going to the kitchen. 

He needed to fuel up, dump the body, and summon another demon to take its place. He was running out of options. He knew she wasn’t in heaven, he had Cas search every inch of it before he’d finally given up. His last option was hell because he refused to believe that she was stuck in purgatory. 

Sam and Elena were in the kitchen, making dinner when he walked in. “Anything?” Sam asked. 

Dean shook his head and sighed. “Nope.” He pulled a beer out of the fridge and twisted off the tab, dropping it on the counter. “You?” Sam and Elena had been keeping an eye out for signs of a soul coming back from the dead. They were searching for the same events that had happened when Cas pulled Dean out of hell. 

“Nothing yet, just another case.” Elena pushed a plate towards Dean. “Eat.”

“What kind of a case?” he asked. 

“Zela, West Virginia. Police have reported multiple cases of homicide where the heart was missing from the victims.” Sam handed the paper he’d found the case in to Dean. 

“Sounds like a werewolf attack to me.” He read it over. He really didn’t want to take time out of his search for Dalia, but he couldn’t sit by and let a werewolf kill people. He sighed and pushed his empty plate away. “You and Elena go deal with it.”

“Dean,” Sam sighed. 

“I don’t want to hear it.” He got up and finished his beer. “I’m going back to work.”

“Dean.”

Dean threw the empty bottle at the wall and rounded on his brother. “Don’t. Just don’t Sam because I’m an inch away from breaking your nose.” He shook his head. “You just don’t get it do you? You’ve got Elena and what do I have? The same shit I’ve always had. I _know_ she’s out there and I’m not going to stop until she’s home.” 

“That’s not…Dean I didn’t mean…”

“Save it, Sammy. She’s family. You don’t turn your back on family.” He walked back down to the dungeon and prepared another summoning spell. Sam just didn’t get it. Every time he walked into a room and caught him and Elena cuddling, or kissing, or just talking before they could break apart killed him. It took the knife in his heart and twisted it just a little bit deeper every time. 

He dropped a lit match into the bowl and spoke the incantation to summon a demon. As soon as it appeared in the devil’s trap Dean punched him, not enough to knock him out, just enough to stun. He forced him into a chair and quickly shackled him in. He stepped back and looked over his new playmate. He was dressed in a suit, a nice one too. About fucking time. This was one of Crowley’s higher ups. If anyone knew anything, this guy would. The demon shook off the punch and glared up at Dean. “Hi there, ready to play?” he asked, picking up his demon killing knife. 

The demon laughed. “Oh boy, did you pick the wrong demon.” He leveled his eyes on Dean. “I know who you’re looking for, and I can’t help you.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Dean walked over and stabbed the knife into his shoulder, drawing a scream. “Now. Where’s Dalia?” he asked. 

The demon laughed. “I don’t know where your bitch is. Only two people in hell do.”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes. “Who?”

“Crowley and his new number one.” The demon relaxed in his chains. “No one knows who she is, the King is keeping his new bitch on a very tight leash. No one’s even seen her. But if anyone knows where your whore is, they do.”

Dean smiled dangerously and nodded his head. “Good to know.” He stabbed the knife into the demon’s chest, watching as it died. He set the knife down and headed back up stairs. He had work to do. If Crowley and his new number one knew where Dalia was, then he was going to have to find them. That’s all there was to it. 

xXx

She walked out of the terminal, black skinny jeans tucked into biker boots, black tank top under a black leather jacket. Dalia hiked her bag a little higher on her shoulder and pushed her aviator sunglasses up the bridge of her nose. She pulled her earbuds out of her pocket and untangled them, slipping them into her ears and pushing play on the iPod she’d stolen when leaving Greece. She’d managed to scrounge enough money for a fake I.D., passport, and a plane ticket in the five months since Aphrodite had dumped her on the side of a mountain. Too bad the goddess hadn’t actually taken her home, or at least to someone who could tell her who she was. She’d just landed in D.C.’s airport and she had no idea where she was going. 

She’d managed to get onto a computer to run the address on the I.D. she’d had on her when she’d gotten into Athens, but it’d come up as an empty field in the middle of Kansas. So that had been a bust, big deal, she’d figure it out. She’d managed five months without knowing who she was, she could go a little longer. 

She walked out of the airport and just started walking. She needed to get a few supplies before she got on the road. She had this set on instincts that she couldn’t shake. They’d freaked her out the first time they’d surfaced. She knew karate, or something, because when some guy twice her size had tried to mug her in Athens she’d kicked his ass and put him on the ground. The instinct was deep, always whispering to her, guiding her next moves carefully. 

She needed to get her hands on a gun and a car. Some new clothes wouldn’t hurt. She knew where to get the clothes, any secondhand store donation center at night. The gun and the car were going to be a little harder to come by, but she could manage. Her first stop was an army surplus store. They would sell her a gun, and she’d be able to work her way around the waiting period. 

Dalia walked up to the counter and removed her ear buds. “What can I do for you?” the man behind the counter asked. 

Dalia scanned the hand guns in the case under her. She pointed to a black .45 and looked up at him. “I want that, and a box of bullets.”

He eyed her as he removed the gun. “Are you sure you know how to handle one of these?” he asked, sliding the gun across the glass. Dalia picked it up, quickly slid the clip out, checked it and slid it back in, pulling the shaft back, cocking it and aimed it off to the side. The man chuckled a little. “Alright, you can handle it.” He set a box of bullet down with the form she’d need to fill out. “Gonna have to sign this, darling.”

“Or,” Dalia said, pulling a roll of twenty’s out of her pocket and sliding it discreetly across the counter, out of sight of the cameras. “We can call it even.”

The man took the money and quickly did the math in his head. “Have a good day.”

“Thanks.” Dalia opened the box of ammunition and dumped a handful into her pocket, putting the rest of the box in her bag before walking out. She kept to the back streets where no one would see her as she loaded the gun and pulled a nail file from her pocket. She quickly filed the serial number off and looked around. Now she needed a car. Clothes could wait until she was out of D.C. 

The first car she came upon was a 2008 Dodge Avenger. It was inconspicuous enough for her. She unlocked the doors and climbed in, dumping her bag onto the seat. The next city she stopped in she would change the plates. She pulled out of the alley the car was parked in and kept to the back roads as she drove out of the city. She turned on the radio, quickly finding a rock station and eased back into the seat. 

Crowley appeared beside her. “Glad to see you made it home.” He leaned back in the passenger’s seat and tossed her head into the back seat. “I took the liberty of changing the plates for you.”

“Thanks.” She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Crowley was the only one she trusted at the moment. He said that he knew who she was he could get her memories back. Since he was the King of Hell, she assumed he had the power to do it. She just had to do one thing for him, kill someone he wanted out of the picture. “So, where are we going?”

“For now? Just drive west. I’ll let you know when we’re ready to stop.” He folded his hands in his lap and looked out of the window. “He knows about you.”

“Who? The guy you want me to kill?” she asked. 

“Indeed. Apparently one of the demons I thought was loyal spilled the beans about my new number one.” 

She shrugged and glanced at Crowley. “As long as he doesn’t know my name or what I look like, I don’t see what the problem is.” She passed a car that was dragging ass and eased back to the seat, dropping one of her hands onto her lap. “Besides, he’s expecting a demon, not a human.”

“Demigod love, you’re not human anymore.”

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. “Yeah, sure.” When Aphrodite dropped her on the side of the mountain, the goddess hadn’t told her that she’d been given a gift. Whenever Dalia was around people she could tell if they were soulmates or not. A glow would illuminate their bodies. If the colors matched, they were destined to be together. It’d freaked her out the first time it had happened and she’d screamed herself hoarse trying to get Aphrodite to answer her. When the arrogant goddess finally showed up she refused to take her “gift” back. So she was a freak with Jason Bourne skill and the powers of a demigod. She was Percy Jackson on steroids. 

“So, our deal still stands, right? I kill this guy for you and you give me back my memories?” she asked. 

Crowley smirked and leaned over, brushing his lips against her ear. “We kissed on it, love. You’ll get your memory back, as soon as Dean Winchester’s heart stops beating.”


	2. Fell On Black Days

_**Been to Hell  
Chapter 2: “Fell On Black Days”** _

_**THEN** _

_****The demon laughed. “I don’t know where your bitch is. Only two people in hell do.”_

_Dean crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes. “Who?”_

_“Crowley and his new number one.” The demon relaxed in his chains. “No one knows who she is, the King is keeping his new bitch on a very tight leash. No one’s even seen her. But if anyone knows where your whore is, they do.”_

_Dean smiled dangerously and nodded his head. “Good to know.” He stabbed the knife into the demon’s chest, watching as it died. He set the knife down and headed back up stairs. He had work to do. If Crowley and his new number one knew where Dalia was, then he was going to have to find them. That’s all there was to it._

_xXx_

_“So, our deal still stands, right? I kill this guy for you and you give me back my memories?” she asked._

_Crowley smirked and leaned over, brushing his lips against her ear. “We kissed on it, love. You’ll get your memories back, as soon as Dean Winchester’s heart stops beating.”_

_**NOW** _

Dalia walked out of the bathroom, tossing her makeup bag onto the bed and looked over at Crowley who was rifling through her bag. “Can I help you with something?” she asked, sitting on the bed to lace up her boots. 

Crowley looked over at her, taking in her all black wardrobe. “Darling, I do appreciate the work you’re doing for Hell, but don’t you think some color would be a nice change?”

She rolled her eyes and tied one boot, moving to the next. “Bite me.” She quickly laced and tied it and stood up. She sat at the table in front of her gun and pulled the clip out and started to reload it. They’d gotten into the motel around three in the morning and she’d slept all of three hours before Crowley was waking her up. Apparently Dean had been trying to summon him all night and the King was getting annoyed. It was time to take him out. “So, where is he?” she asked sliding the clip back into her gun. She pulled out a backup she’d picked up two states back and loaded it. 

Crowley watched her with a smirk. “Kansas, at a crossroads of all places.” He sighed and stood as she slipped the spare clip into her pocket. “We’ll go and deal with him, and then you’ll get your memories back.” 

She nodded her head and cocked her gun, ready for a fight. She didn’t know who this Dean was, or what he’d done to Crowley to warrant a death sentence, but she also didn’t care. She was going to get her memories back one way or another. She stood up and pulled her leather jacket off the back of the chair and slipped her arms into it. “How many times has he called?” she asked when Crowley’s phone started ringing again. 

He sighed and silenced the ringing. “This makes ten, plus five summons, it’s getting harder to ignore him.” He rolled his head on his neck as the power of Dean’s spell ran over his skin. 

“Being the King must be nice if you can ignore that many.” She attached a knife holster to her thigh and belt and slipped a silver plated blade into the pocket. Crowley had left no room for doubt, Dean was dangerous and he’d kill her in a second. She was going in prepared and ready to get bloody. 

“It has its perks,” he agreed, looking her over. “Ready then?” he asked. Dalia nodded her head and crossed her arms. “Good.” Crowley snapped his fingers and the motel room disappeared around her as he teleported them to the crossroads Dean was calling from. He made sure that she was hidden from him, off to the side in the early hours of the morning, behind a tree. She was close enough she could hear them. She could hear the snarl and the smugness in Crowley’s voice as he addressed Dean. “Squirrel, what on earth could you possibly need that couldn’t wait until a decent hour?” he asked. 

Dalia slowly, quietly, crept out from behind the tree, making sure to stay out of Dean’s vision as she walked up behind him. “Cut the crap, Crowley. I know you know where she is,” Dean growled. His voice was low and dangerous. It sent a brief chill up her spine of recognition. Something about it was so damn familiar but she couldn’t place it. They must have run into each other sometime before she’d lost her memories. 

Crowley was careful not to meet her eyes, or pay any attention to her while she took her position behind Dean. “I may know where your little lost flower is,” he commented. 

Dalia was close enough. She pulled her gun, cocking it and aimed it in the middle of Dean’s back. He spun, his reflexes sharp and quick. He drew his own gun and aimed it at her before recognition slipped into his features. “Dalia…” He looked confused, hurt, relieved… His gun fell, his arm dropping to his side and he took a step back. 

“Hello, Dean,” she said softly. She was hesitating, stalling. Something about the way he looked at her rocked her at her core. He knew her. But how?

Realization dawned on his face and he looked between Dalia and Crowley. He growled and pulled a blade from his jacket, his knuckles turning white around the hilt. “You son of a bitch,” he snarled at Crowley. “What the hell did you do to her?”

“He didn’t do anything to me,” she answered. “Not yet.” Her eyes flashed to Crowley. He started walking towards her. 

“I found little lost Dalia in Athens of all places. No memory of who she was or where she belonged,” Crowley explained as he walked over the dirt road. “Poor little thing was terrified.” He smirked, standing behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder. “Of course I told her I could help. I can give her back all of her memories, all she has to do it one little thing for me. She was quiet…eager to make the deal.”

Dean growled and took a step forward. Dalia didn’t hesitate anymore. She shot at his foot, keeping him back. He looked, dumbfounded at the ground where the dust was rolling from the bullet being planted into the dirt. He slowly looked back up at her. “Dalia, are you crazy?” he snapped. “You made a deal with Crowley?”

The sheer hurt in his voice stabbed her heart, but she couldn’t tell why. She narrowed her eyes, watching him. A soft light started to illuminate his body. Panic crept it was up her spine until it was choking her throat as the color started to solidify. Out of the focus she could see her arm, the hand holding the gun she was aiming at Dean. It was glowing, the same deep sky blue. The gun shook in her hand. And Crowley tightened his grip on her shoulder. “What do you think you’re doing?” he snapped. “We had a deal.”

She shook her head and concentrated on Dean, steadying her arm, neutralizing her face. “Why is this one man so important to you?” she asked. 

“That wasn’t part of the deal.” Crowley wasn’t paying attention to Dean, giving him every chance to creep a little closer. 

Dalia turned her head and looked at him, completely taking her eyes off of Dean. “I’m going to kill him, I want to know why.” 

Crowley’s eyes narrowed. Before he could say anything, Dean knocked her gun arm down and twisted it, painfully, pulling it behind her back. He wrapped the other around her waist, pulling her tight against him. She hadn’t felt it, but he’d pulled the knife out of the sheathe on her thigh and was holding it against her throat. “What are you going to do, Dean? Kill her?” He laughed and shook his head. “We both know better than that.” 

Dalia hissed as Dean twisted her arm just a little more. Maybe he should die. She was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, but he was pushing his look. Aphrodite be damned. “No, I’m not going to kill her, but if you think I’m letting her leave with you, you’re out of your damn mind.”

Crowley smirked. “You don’t have much of a choice.” He snapped his fingers and teleported himself and Dalia back to the motel they’d camped in for the night, a long way from Dean Winchester. Dalia reached out, grabbing the table when she landed. She _hated_ his little beam-me-up-Scotty trick. 

“A little warning would have been nice,” she snapped. 

Crowley glared and backhanded her across the face, cutting her skin on his ring. Dalia growled, anger welling up inside of her. She clenched her fists at her sides. If she lashed out at Crowley there’s no telling what he would do. “The next time we run into Dean Winchester, you kill him. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. You’ll be under guard while you’re here and you’ll be here until I call for you again.” He disappeared. 

Dalia went to the window and looked outside. Two demons were posted at each side of the door. She carefully walked into the bathroom. Another two were posted outside of the bathroom window. She swore and kicked the cupboard under the sink. Whoever Dean Winchester was, Dalia knew two things for certain; he _knew_ her, and he was her soulmate. 

xXx

Dean slammed the door of the bunker. He wanted to shoot something, hit something, _kill_ something. He was furious, rage was bubbling up inside of him that he just couldn’t control. Sam looked at him. His eyes were so dilated there was nothing of the iris left, just blackness. For a split second he’d been worried his brother had been possessed. “Dean, what’s going on?” he asked. 

“Crowley has Dalia,” he spat. He picked up a book lying on the table and heaved it at the wall, permanently bending the spine with the sheer force. 

“What are you talking about?” Sam carefully removed his gun from the table and out of sight. The last thing he knew, Dean was going out to try to find Crowley and his new…”Son of a bitch.”

“She doesn’t remember anything. She pointed a fucking gun at me.” He threw another book and turned his fury towards his brother. “She made a deal with him!”

Sam didn’t know what to do. He’s never seen Dean this enraged before. His muscles were bulging with the need to lash out at something. “What kind of a deal?” he asked carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was unleash Dean’s temper on himself. 

“He told her he could give her memories back if she killed me.” He collapsed into a chair and scrubbed his hands over his face. 

“So why didn’t she?”

“Oh, thanks, Sam.”

“No, Dean, I’m serious. She had a gun on you and has no idea who you are. You weren’t going to shoot her. She could have killed you. So why didn’t she?” Something was off, Sam just had no clue what it was. 

Dean shook his head. “I don’t know. It was almost like something clicked inside of her and she purposefully stalled so I could disarm her.” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, roughly pulling on the short strands. 

“Where’d they go?” Sam sat beside him, trying to get as much information as possible. 

“I don’t know. They just disappeared.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed, relaxing now that it seemed like Dean’s temper was cooling off. “That’s good. We can call Cas, if she’s on earth he can find her. Then we go in, we get her back, and Cas gives her memories back.”

Dean sighed and nodded. He wasn’t happy with any of it, but it was the only plan they had. He looked around the room, realizing something was missing. “Where’s Elena?”

Sam sighed and glanced at the clock. “She went into town, she said she needed to get something but wouldn’t let me go with or tell me what was so damn important.” 

“Chicks,” Dean said, shrugging it off. He got up and pulled his phone out and called Cas.

Sam sighed and sat back in his chair and pulled out his own phone, checking for missed called or messages from Elena. She’d been gone a long time, longer than a quick trip into town for supplies. He didn’t want to say anything to Dean but he was getting worried. He sighed and even though he swore he trusted her and she could handle herself, he called her. “Hey,” she said answering. “I’m almost home, I bought Dean some pie.”

“He’s going to need it,” Sam told her, trying to keep his voice low. He could hear Dean arguing with Castiel in the next room. He quickly told Elena what was going on so she wouldn’t be ambushed by Dean’s temper when she got back home. 

“Do we have any idea how long she’s been with Crowley?” Elena asked. Sam could hear the garage door of the bunker over the phone and couldn’t help the pang of relief that washed over him knowing she was back. 

“No, I don’t think they got that far in the conversation.”

“Okay, I’m hanging up, I’ll be down in a minute.” Elena disconnected the line. 

Sam sighed and slipped his phone into his pocket and looked up at Dean and Cas as they walked into the room. “We’re leaving tonight,” Dean said, lying his gun down on the table. He sat in front of Sam’s laptop and pulled up the website for a motel. “Can you hack the security cameras?” he asked. 

Sam walked over and started working, glancing at the stairs when Elena made her way down. She walked over to Dean and rubbed his shoulder. “We’ll get her back.” She kissed his cheek and walked off to the bedrooms. 

He watched her go before getting back to work. All she’d brought in was a pie. So what the hell had she gone into town for? He tried to push it out of his mind. Now wasn’t the time. “Okay, I’m in.” He moved to the side so Dean could see the screens of the motel’s cameras. 

“There.” Dean pointed at a particular angle of the rooms. Sam double clicked and enlarged it. Two demons were standing guard outside of a room. “That’s where she is.”

Sam sighed and noticed there were two more demons in the back. Four of them against four of them. It wasn’t too bad, but he didn’t like it. There could be more in the room. He couldn’t tell that to Dean though. There was no reasoning with him at this point. The only thing they could do was to go down there. “Looks like we’re going to Colorado.”

“Gear up,” Dean said. “We leave in thirty.” 

Sam sighed and went back to the bedroom. Elena was pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed, chewing on her thumb nail, a habit Sam had come to associate with nerves. He frowned and looked at her, closing the door. “El, what’s wrong?”

She looked up at him, her eyes blowing wide for a fraction of a second. “Nothing,” she said shaking her head. “I’m just worried about Dean, that’s all.”

He crossed his arms and leaned against the door. “You know I’m not buying that, right?” She sighed and went to her bag and pulled out a plastic baggie with a long, white stick inside of it and held it up to him. “What is it?” he asked. Elena shook her head and just handed it to him. He took the bag and looked at the stick inside. 

He’d never seen on in real life before, but it didn’t take him long to figure out what it was. His eyes blew out of his head as he stared at it. “I’m pregnant,” Elena whispered. The bag fell forgotten to the floor. Sam picked her up and spun her, crashing his lips against hers. Elena laughed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck as she was lifted off of her feet. “You’re not mad?”

“Mad? Elena, I’m ecstatic.” He gently set her on her feet again, cupping her face. “We’re going to have a baby.” 

She smiled, wrapping her hands around his wrists and leaned her forehead against his. “I was so worried you’d be mad, we’re hunters. This isn’t exactly in the rule book.”

“Screw the rules.” Elena laughed. “No, I’m serious. All my life, all I’ve wanted was a good woman to love and a family.” Sam pulled back so he could look into her eyes. “Now I can.” 

Elena kissed him. “We’re not a family until all of us are home.” 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, taking a step back. “You’d kill me if I told you you weren’t allowed to go and you had to say here, wouldn’t you?”

“You’re damn right I would.” 

“Even though there are demons and we’re likely walking right into a trap.”

“Mhm.” She loaded a clip into her gun and turned, looking at him. “Dalia’s my family too.”

He sighed and nodded his head. He was going to be a mess for the next seventeen plus years of his life. But he wasn’t going to tell her she had to give up the life and take care of the baby. Not yet anyways. As soon as she started to show he was putting her under lock and key, strictly on research duty. For now though…he wouldn’t press it…too much. 

They got their gear together and met Dean in the library. He was pacing while Cas watched. Sam knew his brother was a nervous wreck. “You two ready?” he asked, looking up. 

Sam nodded. “Let’s go bring our girl home.”


	3. Mz. Hyde

_**Been to Hell  
Chapter 3: “Mz. Hyde”** _

_**THEN** _

_Dalia was close enough. She pulled her gun, cocking it and aimed it in the middle of Dean’s back. He spun, his reflexes sharp and quick. He drew his own gun and aimed it at her before recognition slipped into his features. “Dalia…” He looked confused, hurt, relived… His gun fell, his arm dropping to his side and he took a step back._

_“Hello Dean.”_

_…_

_“The next time we run into Dean Winchester, you kill him. Do you understand me?”_

_“Yes sir.”_

_“Good. You’ll be under guard while you’re here and you’ll be here until I call for you again.” He disappeared._

_Dalia went to the window and looked outside. Two demons were posted at each side of the door. She carefully walked into the bathroom. Another two were posted outside of the bathroom window. She swore and kicked the cupboard under the sink. Whoever Dean Winchester was, Dalia knew two things for certain; he knew her, and he was her soulmate._

_xXx_

_He’d never seen one in real life before, but it didn’t take him long to figure out what it was. His eyes blew out of his head as he stared at it. “I’m pregnant,” Elena whispered._

_…_

_They got their gear together and met Dean in the library. He was pacing while Cas watched. Sam knew his brother was a nervous wreck. “You two ready?” he asked._

_Sam nodded. “Let’s go bring our girl home.”_

_**NOW** _

Dalia tossed a cold, half eaten piece of pizza back into the box, rolling her head on her neck. She’d been staring at her computer too damn long. She pushed up from the table and stretched her arms over her head, stretching her legs as she paced around the room. Crowley hadn’t put her under room arrest that long ago, but she was already going stir crazy. 

She’d been doing some research, looking for ways to kill a demon. So far the only thing she’d managed to find was an exorcism. It was a temporary fix, but she wasn’t sure how well it was going to work with four demons. 

She’d tried to find some information on Dean Winchester too. That had come up empty. She couldn’t even find a damn parking ticket. She huffed out a breath and laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She needed to know who Dean was and how he knew her. And why he was her soulmate. That had rocked her pretty deep. 

“Contemplating life’s mysteries?” 

She looked over at the door as Crowley closed it, walking towards her. “What do you want?” she asked. 

“Dean is on his way here with the rest of the Scooby gang.” Crowley sat on the bed beside her as she sat up. “I don’t want any foul-ups this time, do you understand me?” Dalia rolled her eyes, preparing to come back with something witty, but he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. “I own you,” he hissed. “And I’ve brought a little insurance to make sure you don’t mess up this time.”

Dalia frowned and looked at him. “What kind of insurance?” 

Crowley smirked and held up a small bottle of some kind of deep blue liquid. “This potion will give you back your memories. As soon as Dean is dead, it’s yours.” 

Dalia watched him slide the bottle back into his pocket and resolved herself. Crowley was literally holding the key to who she was. She needed to get her life back. Soulmates be damned. She didn’t need a soulmate. She didn’t want a soulmate. She needed to know who she was, where she came from. Besides, after doing this for Crowley, it was unlikely that she was going to have a normal life. 

“Understood.” She got up and walked into the bathroom. She wanted to prepare herself for the fight. She pulled a pocket knife from her pocket and hid it under a towel on the counter. She put an extra clip for her gun in the drawer under the sink. She grabbed her hairbrush and separated the top portion of her hair in a Mohawk section and pinned it up. Then, she pulled her sides back and secured them with a small clear hair tie before teasing and braiding the part she’d clipped back. She wanted her hair out of the way for this. She didn’t want to give him something to grab a hold of. 

She walked back out of the room and grabbed the boots she’d kicked off and pulled them back on, lacing them back up. She took another clip and taped it under the table and took another knife and looked around the room. 

“Under the mattress,” Crowley suggested. 

Dalia nodded and walked over to the bed, slipping the knife under it. She pulled the clip out of her gun, double checking to make sure it was loaded before sliding it back in. She replaced the knife on her person and looked around the room. She was as ready as she was going to get. She kicked the chair out from under the table and sat down, planting her boots on the table and crossing her legs as the ankles, her gun resting on her lap. 

Dean Winchester would die. 

xXx

Dean carefully pulled off to the side of the road and killed the engine. He sighed and climbed out of the car going around to the back and opening the trunk. Sam and Elena joined him. They loaded up on guns and holy water. Sam and Elena each took an angel blade, Dean preferring to take the knife they’d gotten from Ruby all those years ago. He doubled checked to make sure his gun was loaded and closed the trunk. “What’s the plan?” Sam asked. 

“We go in, kill every single one of those evil sons of bitches and bring her home. Even if he have to drag her. Dean pumped the shotgun and started walking towards the motel Dalia was being kept in. He’d parked a block away so the demons wouldn’t have time to poof. He wasn’t stupid. He knew they were probably walking right into a trap. At this point, he didn’t give a rat’s ass.

He walked up to the driveway of the motel and peeked around the edge, looking over to the room. Two demons were standing guard. He looked at Sam. “You and Elena go around the back, take care of the ones at the window. I’ll handle those two.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asked. 

Dean nodded his head. He was pissed off enough that two demons would be child’s play. He waited until Sam and Dalia were sneaking around the building before he started forward. She weaved his way through the cars until he was close enough and didn’t have a choice but to let the demons know he was there. He walked out, knife ready. One of the demons rushed him. Dean ducked his arm and drove the knife into his chest, pulling it out, letting him die on the ground. 

The second demon stood his ground as Dean approached. “You really don’t want to go in there,” it said. 

“No, I really do.” Dean swung out with the knife but the demon dodged and threw Dean’s back into the door. He growled and kicked him off, following him as he stumbled, burying the knife into his chest. Dean pushed to his feet and turned, looking at the door. Dalia was on the other side. He walked up and kicked the door in. 

Dalia was sitting at a table, a gun in her hand, pointing directly at his chest. Crowley was sitting on the bed, watching. Dean glared at him before training his eyes back on Dalia. “Listen to me. I don’t care what he told you, he’s ly—” He swore, his shoulder jerking back as Dalia put a bullet in it. “Dalia, don’t make me hurt you.”

“I’d like to see you try.” She smirked a little, tilting her head to the side. “You might have known me once, but I don’t remember you. I’m not the same girl you’re looking for.” She pulled the trigger again but Dean was ready, at the same time he rushed forward, barely missing the bullet. He tackled Dalia to the ground, grabbing the wrist holding the gun and slammed it into the carpet until she let go. 

She growled and wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his wounded shoulder, digging her thumb into the wound. He grunted, as pain shot through him. She rolled them, pulling a knife from her hip. “Son of a bitch,” he growled. He reached up, grabbing her wrist. He’d forgotten how strong she was. He was having trouble keeping the knife away from his skin. He was fighting her hard. 

Dean took a leap of faith and sat up. The knife went into his shoulder at an angle as he slammed his head into hers. She fell back off of him and he ripped the knife out of his chest. “Kicking and screaming it is,” he muttered, getting up. Dalia stood slowly, wiping a trail of blood from her lip. She looked at it and glared up at him, her sapphire eyes cold as ice. 

Dalia ran at him, and jumped, tackling him to the ground. She punched him, knocking his head to the side and wrapped her hands around his throat, her thumbs pressing down on his throat. Dean gasped and punched her, knocking her off of him. She managed to grab her gun and rolled between the beds. She held the gun on him and stood up slowly, keeping it trained on him. 

She was ready to pull the trigger, to put a bullet deep in his heart. Her head started tingling as the deep sky blue color of their love started to illuminate the room again. Memories started to flash into her head. She saw herself cradled in Dean’s arms, wrought iron gates behind them in a desolate landscape. She was dying and Dean was crying. _“Shh, don’t talk, we’re going to get you fixed.”_ She shook her head, pushing it away. But it just kept coming. She grabbed her head with her free hand, pulling on her hair, trying to relieve the pain gathering. It bit and tore its way through her. 

She heard Crowley get off the bed and walk over to her. He grabbed her hips and leaned in behind her. “Kill him,” he whispered, “and you’ll get your memories back.” 

Dalia swallowed thickly and looked at Dean again. She’d seen that broken look in his face before. But she couldn’t place it. She tried to steady her hand when another memory shot through her. They were sitting on a motel bed. _“When I broke out of the spell or whatever that was, and I saw you bleeding, I swear I thought you were dying. I thought I was going to lose you. I can’t fight it anymore. I love you, Dean.”_ She screamed, the gun falling from her hand as she grabbed both sides of her head, falling to her knees. Something was tearing its way through her brain. 

“Dalia!” Dean ran forward but Crowley caught him, throwing him into the wall and holding him there. 

He crouched and looked at Dalia. “You’re remembering, aren’t you?” he asked, smoothing hair away from her face. She was sweating and shaking. “You’re useless to me now.” With a flick of the wrist she was thrown across the room, hitting her head hard against the wall. She groaned and pushed up slowly, trying to fight through the pain searing her head. She stood on shaky legs and pointed her gun at Crowley. Knowing it really wouldn’t do anything, she emptied the rest of her clip into his chest. It was enough for him to release the hold he had on Dean. “You little bitch,” he hissed. 

She was going to pass out the pain was so bad. She swallowed hard and smirked at Crowley. “I may be a bitch, but I’m not yours.” She picked up the knife Dean had dropped when she’d shot him. She didn’t know why she was so damn sure, but it could kill Crowley. She balanced the blade in her hand and threw it across the room. It stuck deep in the wall when he disappeared just before it could hit him. “Damn.” She hit her knees again, rocking her body as another wave of hot pain shot through her head. She whimpered, pulling at her hair. 

“Dalia.” Dean ran over and put his hands over hers, forcing her look up at him through the tears streaming down her face from the pain. “It’s going to be okay, I promise.” There it was. Everything flooded back in a rush. From the first time she’d met him at a bar, until she was dying in front of the gates of Tartarus. She shook her head, her eyes squeezing tight, she screamed. “Cas!” Dean screamed. 

Castiel had been waiting for Dean’s call. He appeared beside them as Sam and Elena ran into the room. Cas knelt beside them and pressed his fingers against her temple. Dalia passed out, falling limply into Dean’s arms. “The good news is she has her memories back,” Cas said standing up. “That’s why she was in so much pain. Looking at you forced them.”

“What’s the bad news?” Dean asked, holding her close and kissing her head. It felt so damn good to just hold her again. 

“There’s something…different about her. It’s nearly angelic.” 

Dean looked at Sam. They’d dealt with that before when Sam had been possessed by an angel. But at far as they knew, Dalia hadn’t been. “What does that mean?” Elena asked. 

Cas shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Dean kissed her head again and slowly stood, holding her against him. “Whatever it is, we’ll deal with it at home.” He turned slightly. “Sammy, keys.” Sam walked over and pulled the keys to the car out of his pocket and led them out of the room. Elena quickly gathered up Dalia’s things before following them back to the car. She opened the back door for Dean and ran around to the other side. She helped him get Dalia into the car while Sam put their gear back in the trunk. 

Dean climbed in the back seat with her and held her head on his lap. He smoothed pieces of hair from her face that had detached from the braid during the fight. He smiled a little. It was the same way she’d worn her hair when they’d gone on their first hunt together. He was worried about what Cas had said, but he wasn’t going to think about it. Not when he had her back, finally, after six months. 

xXx

Dalia shot up in bed, grabbing the gun under her pillow. When it wasn’t there she looked around and groaned, grabbing her head. There was still a dull ache throbbing behind her eyes. She remembered being in the motel room with Dean when her memories had come back to her. After that she couldn’t remember what happened. She was back at the bunker, in her and Dean’s room. She slowly got out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes before going to the bathroom. She locked the door and cranked the hot water. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror while the water heated and steam billowed around the room. 

She looked like shit. Disgusted with herself she pulled the braid out of her hair and pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor, quickly followed by her bra. She shimmied out of her jeans and panties and kicked her boots off to the side. She started to turn to the shower when something caught her eye in the mirror. She frowned, turning her back and pulling her hair over her shoulder, looking at the tattoo in the mirror. It was a huge black swan, its wings spread over her shoulders and ribs. She remembered it showing up after Aphrodite had saved her from the Underworld. 

Dalia dropped her hair and climbed into the water, letting the water fall over her. She hated herself at that moment. She’d been so ready to kill Dean. The fact that he still brought her home, brought her back to their bed, it broke her heart. She swallowed hard, forcing the tears back down her throat. She showered, quickly and climbed out. 

Walking down the hall towards the library she could hear the others talking. “You still don’t know what you felt?” Dean asked. She frowned a little, hanging back to listen. 

“No, I’m not sure. It’s not human, that much I know.”

She heard Dean swear and smiled a little. He sounded so pissed off and frustrated, his voice deep and rough. “Maybe it was something Crowley did,” Elena said. “She was working for him, he must have been the one who brought her back.”

Dalia frowned a little and walked into the room. “Crowley didn’t bring me back.” They all turned and looked at her. Dean stopped pacing and started towards her but stopped. He looked almost as bad as she felt. And it broke her heart that he didn’t go to her. She pushed it away and crossed her arms. “Aphrodite did.”

“Aphrodite?” Sam’s brows knit together. “No offense, but why would she bring you back?”

Dalia looked at Dean, meeting his forest green eyes with her own. “Because I sacrificed myself for love.” He looked away. She watched the muscles in his neck work as he swallowed hard, watched his jaw muscled tick as he clenched them. “That thing that Cas felt, it’s…hard to explain.”

“Well, try,” Dean snapped. 

She recoiled. Maybe he wasn’t as happy to see her as she thought. She had tried to kill him…twice. “It’s no secret that the Greek gods like to…bestow gifts.” She sighed and walked over slowly, sitting at the opposite end of the table the others were at. “She gave me the power to tell if people are soulmates.” They stared at her like she was crazy. She rolled her eyes and looked away, staring at the mortar between two bricks on the wall. “That’s one of the reasons my memories came back…Dean’s mine.”

Sam, Elena, and Cas looked from Dalia to Dean. “How…how can you tell?” Elena asked. 

Dalia sighed. “A light illuminates the people, it starts off white, but slowly changed into a solid color. If the two colors match, soulmates.” She turned her head and looked at Dean. “We’re a deep sky blue in case you were wondering.” 

He sighed and rubbed his face. “So, what, you’re a demigod now or something?”

“Or something.” She pushed up from the chair and ran a hand through her wet hair. “Look, I know you’re mad at me. I’m sorry. I didn’t remember who I was, let alone anything that had happened before I just appeared on the side of freaking Mount Olympus. I’ll pack up my stuff and get out of here.”

“You can’t go.” Elena got up and walked over to her. “We’re not mad at you, just worried.”

Dalia looked over at Dean. “I’m not so sure about that.” 

“Guys, can we have a minute?” Dean asked. The others quickly left the room. Dalia watched Sam and Elena go, a worried look on her face before she looked back at Dean. He walked over slowly and cupped her face in his hands, crashing his lips against hers. She moaned, melting into him and fisted his shirt in her hands. He pulled her close, deepening the kiss. Tears prickled at her eyes as she clung to him. How could she ever have tried to kill him? “I’m not mad,” he whispered. 

“Could have fooled me.” She rested her forehead against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. This is what she needed. 

“You scared the shit out of me.” He kissed her head over and over again. “I thought you were dead. Then I found you with Crowley. You tried to kill me.” His voice was getting thick with emotions as they swamped him. “I thought it was bad when Thor had you under his control. Then you at least knew who I was.” He shook his head and Dalia pulled away enough to look up at him. 

“What?” she asked. 

He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his head. “You didn’t know me,” he whispered. “I looked dead into your eyes and there was nothing there. Nothing’s ever hurt that bad.” A tear leaked out from her eye and she pressed herself against him, clinging to him. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m so fucking sorry, Dean.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands fisted into her shirt. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She buried her head in his neck and just held on. She had a lot of time to make up for. And it wasn’t just Dean she was worried about. She’d noticed Sam and Elena’s colors when they’d left the room. They hadn’t matched…


	4. It's Not You

_**Been to Hell  
Chapter 4: “It’s Not You”** _

_**THEN** _

_“Crowley didn’t bring me back.” They all turned and looked at her. “Aphrodite did.”_

_“Aphrodite?” Sam’s brows knit together. “No offense, but why would she bring you back?”_

_“Because I sacrificed myself for love. That thing Cas felt, it’s…hard to explain.”_

_“Well try.”_

_“It’s no secret that the Greek gods like to…bestow gifts. She gave me the power to tell if people are soulmates. That’s one of the reasons my memories came back…Dean’s mine.”_

_“How…how can you tell?”_

_“A light illuminates the people, if the two colors match, soulmates. We’re a deep sky blue in case you were wondering.”_

_“So, what, you’re a demigod now or something?”_

_“Or something.”_

_**NOW** _

Sam rolled over in bed, wrapping his arm around Elena, pulling her closer against him. He buried his head in her neck and kissed her skin, his hand rubbing circles over her belly. It amazed him to know that his baby was growing inside of her. It had awoken a whole new breed of instinct inside of him. Things had been good. It’d been a few weeks since Dalia had come home and she and Dean were inseparable. She would watch him fix the Impala, and he would hold her while she read. 

She rolled onto her back and looked up at him. “Good morning.”

He dipped his head and kissed her. “Morning. Hungry?”

“I’m starving.” She smiled and sat up, pulling his shirt off the floor and pulling it over her head. “I think we should tell Dean and Dalia about the baby today too.” 

Sam looked over at her as he pulled his jeans on. “You sure about that?” he asked, looking for a different shirt to wear. 

“I’m sure.” Elena pulled on her jeans and slipped her feet into her boots. Sam sighed and nodded. If that’s what she wanted, that was fine with him. Maybe Dean would be on his side about her siting out hunts. He took her hand and walked to the kitchen. Dean was leaning on the counter, waiting for coffee to brew. Dalia was sitting at the table, reading of a newspaper, one leg crossed over the other. “Morning guys.”

Dalia looked up and smiled. “Morning you two.” Sam watched the way her smile faded a little and she quickly looked back at her paper. 

“So uhm, Elena and I have something we need to tell you guys.” Sam walked over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice while Elena got glasses. 

“What’s that?” Dean asked, turning and looking at them. 

“Well,” Elena started. She looked at Sam and smiled a little. “I’m pregnant.” The paper fell from Dalia’s hands and Dean stood up straight. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Dean asked. “I don’t think I heard you right.”

Sam smiled a little. “Yeah, she’s pregnant.” He put his arm around her. But he noticed the way Dalia worried her lip. He looked at her. “Okay, I understand why Dean’s a little concerned, but what’s wrong with you?” he asked. 

Dalia shook her head. “It’s nothing, really.” She sighed and picked up the paper again. 

“Bull shit. I know you Dalia, and I know when you’re lying.” Elena crossed her arms over her chest. “What’s going on?”

Dalia sighed and set the paper back down. “Don’t freak out okay? It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Just tell me.”

“Your colors don’t match.”

Elena felt a little wave of nausea slink through her that had nothing to do with morning sickness. “What?”

“It doesn’t mean anything. You don’t have to have love to be soulmates.” Dalia rubbed her temples. “This is why I didn’t want to say anything.” 

“No…I’m glad you did.” Elena bit her thumb nail. Dalia had a point. She loved Sam, more than anything. Just because they weren’t soulmates didn’t mean anything. She sighed and looked up at Sam. He didn’t look as worried as she was. 

“I hope you know this means you’re officially on desk duty,” Dean said, pouring a cup of coffee. 

“The hell it does.” Elena turned on him, prepared to go around with him. 

“It does.” Dean walked over to the table and looked at her as he sat down. “You’ve got my niece or nephew in there,” he said nodding to her belly. “I’m not going to let you put yourself, let alone the baby in harm’s way.” 

Elena smiled a little. She was pissed that they were telling her she couldn’t hunt, but she understood why they were telling her that. And the fact that Dean was so protective was just down right sweet. She sighed and nodded her head. “Fine, I’ll ride the research desk. But, when I’m nine months pregnant and can’t walk around because I’m too fat, one of you is staying with me to wait on me hand and foot.” 

“Deal,” Sam said, kissing her head. 

“Good.” Elena smiled and took a drink of her juice. “Okay, we need to get going,” she said looking up at Sam. 

“Going where?” Dean asked. 

“Ultrasound.” She finished her juice and set the glass down. “We’ll be back with baby pictures.”

xXx

Elena’s foot wouldn’t stop bouncing. They were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor’s office. She’d already filled out the mountain of paper work. Now they were just waiting to be called back. She was fidgeting, kept checking her phone. Sam reached over and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissed the back of it. “Calm down,” he whispered. 

“I can’t.” She looked around at all of the pregnant women, babies, and baby magazines. “Oh god,” she whispered, shaking her head. “Sam, I don’t think I can do this.”

“Hey, look at me.” She turned her head and looked at him. “You can do this. You’re strong, and you’re going to make a fantastic mother.” He smiled and kissed her head. “And I’m going to be there, every step of the way to help you.”

She smiled a little and cupped his face. “What would I do without you?” 

“Elena Winchester?” They looked up at the nurse waiting by the door. 

Elena got up and grabbed her bag. Sam followed her, holding her hand. “Winchester?” he whispered as they followed the nurse back. 

She smirked a little, standing on the scale to be weighed. “Don’t be mad, but it just made things simpler.” 

He smirked and followed her back to the waiting room. The nurse quickly went through routine, taking her blood pressure and temperature. “Go ahead and change into this gown,” she said, pulling one from the cupboard. “The doctor will be in shortly.” She smiled and left, closing the heavy door behind her. 

Elena sighed and started taking her clothes off. “Babe?” Sam nodded to the gun that had been hiding under her shirt. 

“Oops.” She quickly disarmed it and handed it to him to hide in her bag. “Forgot about that.” She stripped out of the rest of her clothes and left them in a pile on the empty chair before pulling the gown on. She sighed and climbed onto the examination table and looked around. “I can’t believe we’re here.”

Sam got up and walked over, standing in front of her. He braced his hands on either side of the table and smiled, kissing her. “I love you.” 

She tangled her fingers in his hair. “I love you too.”

They looked over when the doctor came in. “Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Winchester. I’m Simon, I’m going to be your doctor.” He smiled and shook their hands. Sam moved out of the way but stayed close. He was uneasy about having a male doctor. Especially after what Dalia told them earlier about their soulmate colors not matching. “So, you’re going to have a baby. How are you feeling?” Simon asked. 

“Scared as hell.” Elena smiled and played with her hair nervously. 

Simon chuckled. “Well, that’s why I’m here; to answer any and all questions and to guide you on this journey.” He smiled and put his clipboard to the side. “Now, would you like to see your baby?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Sam and Elena answered together. 

He smiled and grabbed a pair of gloves from the box on the counter. “Go ahead and lay back.” Elena bit her lip, lying back and taking Sam’s hand. He laced his fingers with hers and stroked his thumb over her hand. Simon pulled the ultrasound machine over and got the gel ready. He put a blanket over her lower half and Elena pulled up the gown, exposing her belly. “This may be a little cold,” he warned before squeezing gel onto her belly. 

Elena jumped. “You’re telling me.” Simon smiled and grabbed the wand and started the machine. Elena bit her lip and watched the screen, showing the inside of her body. “How will I know?”

“I’ll point it out,” Simon assured her, watching the screen. He stopped, pressing a button that took a picture, freezing the image on the screen. He pointed out a small bean shape on the screen. “That, is your baby.”

Elena covered her mouth as tears ran down her face as she looked at her baby. She squeezed Sam’s hand as she stared at the screen. She had a baby growing inside of her, the product of her and Sam’s love. There, on that tiny screen, in that tiny little shape, was the proof that it didn’t matter if they were soulmates or not. They were in love. Sam kissed her head, just as overcome with emotions as she was. 

Simon smiled and stood. “I’ll print you a picture.” He got up and removed the gloves. “You’re doing well, Elena. I’ll leave a vitamin regiment for you at the front desk. Take your time.” He walked out, leaving the picture on the counter. 

Elena wiped her eyes and looked up at Sam. “That’s our baby.” 

“I know.” He smiled and kissed her. “I love you.”

She laughed, more tears coming. “I love you too.” She rested her head against his chest and just stared at the screen. She was going to be a mother. 

xXx

Dean looked up when Sam and Elena came back into the bunker. They were smiling, practically glowing. “Went well?” he asked. Elena smiled and pulled a small photo from her pocket and showed it to him, pointing out a tiny little spec on the paper. “That’s it?” he asked. 

“That’s my baby,” Sam answered. 

Dean smiled and looked at it again, showing it to Dalia when she came into the room. “Congrats, baby brother.” Dean smiled and hugged him, listening to Dalia and Elena squeal and carry on about the picture. “I’m proud of you,” he told his brother. 

“Thank you.” Dean clapped him on his back and turned to Elena, pulling her into him. “Welcome to the family, sis.” He smiled and kissed her head. 

“Thanks, Dean.” She smiled and wrapped her arm around Sam. “We’re pretty damn happy.”

“That’s an understatement.” Sam kissed her head. Dalia watched them and couldn’t help but smile. It didn’t matter that they weren’t soulmates. All that mattered was that they were in love. And if she was looking at anything, it was love.


	5. Wendigo

_**Been to Hell  
Chapter 5: “Wendigo”** _

_**THEN** _

_Dean looked up when Sam and Elena came back into the bunker. They were smiling, practically glowing. “Went well?” he asked. Elena smiled and pulled a small photo from her pocket and showed it to him, pointing out a tiny little spec on the paper. “That’s it?” he asked._

_“That’s my baby,” Sam answered._

_Dean smiled and looked at it again, showing it to Dalia when she came into the room. “Congrats, baby brother.” Dean smiled and hugged him, listening to Dalia and Elena squeal and carry on about the picture. “I’m proud of you,” he told his brother._

_“Thank you.” Dean clapped him on his back and turned to Elena, pulling her into him. “Welcome to the family, sis.” He smiled and kissed her head._

_“Thanks, Dean.” She smiled and wrapped her arm around Sam. “We’re pretty damn happy.”_

_“That’s an understatement.” Sam kissed her head. Dalia watched them and couldn’t help but smile. It didn’t matter that they weren’t soulmates. All that mattered was that they were in love. And if she was looking at anything, it was love._

_**NOW** _

Dalia looked out at the run down park ranger’s building as Dean parked the car. They’d caught wind of a wendigo running loose in the park, snatching up campers and eating them. Sam and Elena had wanted to join them on this hunt, but Dean had talked them out of it. Going up against ghosts or demons, or a vampire was one thing, but a wendigo and a pregnant woman didn’t go together. “Ready for this?” Dean asked as they climbed out of the car. Dalia rolled her eyes. He was still treating her like she’d died three days ago, not six months. 

“I’m fine, Dean.” She walked up to the building that really couldn’t be called anything better than a shack and knocked on the door. They were dressed in their FBI clothes. They pulled out their badges, waiting for someone to answer the door. They were thrown off when an eighteen year old boy answered the door. 

“Can I help you?” he asked. 

They showed him the badges. “I’m Agent Michaels, this is my partner, Agent Deville, we’re here about the killings,” Dean said. 

“What does the FBI care about some bear attacks?” He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms. 

“We’re just doing what we’re told,” Dalia said smiling. “We’ve got a boss just like you.” She leaned in, turning on the charm before Dean got pissed. She put her hand on his shoulder. “Do you think maybe we could come in, look over the files you have on the attacks?”

The boy stammered a little, a soft blush covering his cheeks. “Sure, I guess so.” He moved out of the way and let them inside. 

“Laying it on a little thick there, don’t you think?” Dean whispered while they waited for the ranger to dig out the files on the “bear attacks”. 

She shrugged, crossing her arms. “It worked, didn’t it?” She looked up at him, a playful smirk dancing over her lips. “You’re not jealous are you?”

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t be stupid.”

She laughed quietly. “You are jealous.” Dalia leaned up and quickly kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry baby, some little kid isn’t going to take your place.” 

“Here.” She took the files the ranger gave her and smiled. “So uh, what do you think it was if not a bear?”

Dalia gave him a wink. “It’s probably just a bear.” She smiled and opened the files, walking out of the shack. She climbed back into the car and flipped through the different cases. “No bodies were ever recovered,” she said absently. “Just the destroyed campsites, blood, and shredded tents.” 

“Sound like any bear you know of?” Dean asked. He backed up and turned the car around, heading back into the town where their motel was. 

She shook her head. “No. It’s definitely a wendigo.” She closed the files and pulled the knot out of her hair, fluffing it around her shoulders. “This is going to be fun.”

“Yeah, fun, that’s the way to look at it.” He pulled up to the motel and climbed out. Dalia grabbed the files and their bags from the back with their clothes while Dean went to the trunk and got their weapons. He unlocked the door and dropped the bag on the bed, shrugging out of his jacket. Dalia sat at the table and pulled out her laptop and fired it up. “What do you need?” Dean asked. 

“Get the map of the park out. I want to map out the killings.” She started typing, pulling up a satellite image of the park while Dean unrolled the map on the table. She got up and opened the files again, matching her big red x’s with the information on the files. “Okay, so these are our four killings,” she said, pointing out the different locations. “Notice how they’re clustered together?”

“Yeah.” Dean looked over the map, noticing the pattern. “That means wherever our wendigo is, it’s somewhere close by.” He pointed to a little building on the map. “What’s this?”

“Let’s see.” Dalia went back to the computer and zoomed in on the map over the area Dean was asking about. “Abandoned mineshaft from the pioneer days.” 

Dean nodded. “That’s where we need to go.” He sighed and finished changing out of his suit. “We don’t have a lot of propane left in the tanks, I haven’t had time to restock.”

“Then we better make this count.” She sighed and cracked her neck, changing out of her clothes. She braided her hair to keep it out of the way and looked at Dean. She gave him a wink and grabbed the weapons bag. “Let’s go hunting.” 

xXx

They climbed out of the car when they’d reached the end of the road. All that was left were hiking trails. Dalia pulled her bag over her shoulder and looked across the hood of the car at Dean. “Ready?”

“I was born ready.” He smirked and walked over to her, pulling the homemade flamethrowers out. He handed one to Dalia as they started walking through the trail. “How far is it to this mine shaft?” he asked. 

“About half a mile.” Dalia looked around and sighed. “You know, if we weren’t hunting a wendigo, this would actually be a really pretty place.” The woods were quiet, it wasn’t ungodly hot, and there was even a nice breeze. She could have spent hours in there. Except, they were probably being hunted right at that very second. The wendigos usually only hunted at night, but two of the attacks had been during the day. It was stocking up for a long time. 

“We can sightsee later.” Dean slowed his pace and got behind her, opening the bag again. This time he pulled out the flashlights. 

“What do you think Sam and Elena are doing?” she asked as they crested a hill. The mineshaft was sitting at the bottom. 

“Probably having sex.” Dalia rolled her eyes. “What? That’s what we’d be doing if we had the bunker to ourselves.” 

“Since when do we need the bunker to ourselves to have sex?” she asked, looking at him as he fell in step with her again. 

He smirked and they stopped just outside the door to the mineshaft. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, kissing her hard. “Since I’d love nothing more than to bend you over one of the tables in the library,” he whispered. “Or have you ride me in one of the leather chairs.”

Dalia bit her lip and fisted his shirt in her hands. “The next doctor’s appointment they go to, we’re so going to do that.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Dean smirked and followed her into the mineshaft. They turned their flashlights on and looked around as they slowly made their way down the long passageway. “This definitely looks like a wendigo nesting ground.”

“No kidding.” Dalia pushed forward a little deeper, stopping to bend down when she saw something on the floor. It was a shirt. “Guess we’re on the right track.” She tossed it back down with a frown and kept going. “Do you think anyone’s still alive?”

“Hard telling.” He looked around when they came to a fork, the trail led off in two different directions. “Shit.”

Dalia sighed. “You go left, I’ll go right.” She pulled out her phone. “We barely get a signal, but it should be enough. She called Dean’s phone, connecting them. “Scream if you find it.” She kissed his cheek and started off down the right passage. She didn’t give Dean time to argue because she knew if she didn’t take charge, there was no way in hell he’d let her go off alone. What Dean seemed to forget was that she’d killed a wendigo before, when she was fifteen. 

She shone the flashlight around, looking for more signs of the wendigo. She found a shoe, and another shirt before she came to a large open area. There were three of the five missing campers strung up from the wall. “Dean, hope you can hear me, I found them.” She pulled her knife out of her pocket and walked over to the first camper. 

“Who are you?” She was young, couldn’t be more than fourteen. She didn’t look too bad, considering. 

“My name’s Dalia. I’m here to help you.” She reached up and started cutting through the ropes. “You’re going to drop, keep your knees bent,” she advised. She cut the girl down and helped her up before moving to the next camper. “What’s your name?”

“Lizzy, that’s my brother Charlie.” 

Dalia nodded. “What about the other guy?” She started to cut Charlie down. 

“I don’t know. He hasn’t said much since we’ve been here.” Lizzy watched Dalia cut Charlie down and ease him to the ground the best she could. “Is he?”

“Just out of it,” Dalia assured her. She lightly slapped Charlie’s face. “Charlie. Charlie, wake up.” He snapped up with a scream and scrambled back. “Whoa, take it easy. I’m here to help you. My name’s Dalia.” 

He looked over at Lizzy. “Oh god.” He went to her, pulling her against him and hugging her close. 

Dalia let them enjoy the reunion and walked over to the last guy. He looked dead. She reached up and felt his pulse. It was there, but just. “Charlie, I’m going to need your help. This guy is going to need to be carried out.” Charli walked over as Dalia started to cut the ropes free. They caught the dead weight and eased him to the ground. She knelt beside the body and pulled out two bottles of water, handing them to Charlie and Lizzy. She managed to get some down the dying man’s throat before taking a drink herself and capping the bottle off. She was getting slightly worried that Dean hadn’t shown up yet. 

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and swore. There wasn’t a signal anymore. “What’s wrong?” Lizzie asked. 

“Nothing.” Dalia put the phone and water away and pulled out her shotgun, pistol, and a machete. “Charlie, take this.” She handed him the shotgun. “Lizzy, be very careful, but take this okay?” She handed the young girl the pistol. “The creature that grabbed you is still out there. Now, bullets won’t kill it, they’ll barely slow it down, but it’ll help.”

“If they won’t kill it what will?”

Dalia held up the flamethrower. “Fire.” She put her bag back on her shoulders and braced the unconscious man’s arm around one of them. “Charlie, get the other side.” He nodded and they hoisted the man up. Dalia tossed her flashlight to Lizzy. “Just turn around, go straight. We’re right behind you. You see anything move, you shoot. Understand?” Lizzy nodded. “Good girl.”

She pulled her phone back out, constantly checking for a signal as they followed Lizzy out of the mineshaft. “How do you know so much about this?” Charlie asked. 

“It’s my job. My boyfriend is here too. He went down a different way.” She chewed her lip nervously. She was worried about him. She knew he could handle himself, but if the wendigo got a jump on him he could be seriously hurt. 

The loud screech of the wendigo stopped them. “Shit.” Dalia could hear the footsteps getting closer. “Charlie, put him down. Lizzy, get over here.” They quickly put the man against the wall and she stuffed Lizzy and Charlie behind a rock. “Stay here.” She took the gun and flashlight from Lizzy and aimed them down the passage. Its eyes caught the light. She knew better than to shoot at it, but she had three people she needed to try to protect. She wasn’t going to get a decent shot with the flamethrower from a distance. She took the shot. It bounced off the rocks, but the sound was loud enough, it would bring Dean running—if he wasn’t already in trouble.

The wendigo growled, running right at her. Dalia tossed the gun to Charlie and picked the flamethrower off the ground. She didn’t get a chance to light it. The creature backhanded her, throwing her into the stone wall. She felt her head snap against the rocks, blood dripping from where her face and scalp had been split open. She groaned, pushing herself off the ground after landing on her hands and knees. The wendigo screamed, piking her up and throwing her into the ceiling. She coughed, dropping hard only to be thrown again. She was having a hard time catching her breast and spots were dancing across her eyes. 

She heard the shot before the wendigo screamed, rounding on Charlie and Lizzy. He took a couple steps towards them and it was enough time for Dalia to get to the flamethrower. She turned it on, aiming it at his back. “Say good night you ugly son of a bitch.” She walked closer. She barely singed its skin before the fluid in the mini propane tank ran out. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” She braced herself when it turned around, grabbing her around the throat and slamming her into the wall. She gasped for air and tried to get away from it. 

“Hey, asshole!” The wendigo screamed as Dean lit it up. It dropped Dalia and she coughed, trying to get air into her lungs and to ignore the pain radiating through her body. She leaned against the wall, panting, and watched the wedigo’s body melt from the flames. “Dalia.” Dean rushed over to her and cupped her face in his hands, looking her over. “You look like shit.”

“I’m okay.” She smiled a little. “You need to help Charlie, the guy’s still alive.” She nodded to where Charlie and Lizzy were cowering behind the wall. Dean helped her up, wincing at her whimpers, but went over to help Charlie carry the dead weigh out of the tunnel. Lizzy walked over with her shotgun and handed it to her. “Thanks, Lizzy.” Dalia put an arm around her and led her out of the mineshaft. 

“We’ll call the rangers when we get to the car,” Dean told them, helping Charlie get the unconscious guy over the hill. He was keeping an eye on Dalia. She’d really taken a beating in there. Blood was soaking her hair and clothes and she was walking with a slight limp. He wouldn’t be surprised if she had some bruised ribs. They made it to the car and Dean called for help while Dalia went over the story with Charlie and Lizzy. “It was bear, okay?”

Charlie nodded. “Yeah, okay,” Lizzy agreed. 

“Dean and I just happened to come along and helped. We shot it, but it ran away, probably to die somewhere.” They nodded. “Good.” She walked over to the passenger’s seat and climbed inside, leaning her head back against the seat. She knew she was probably getting blood on it, but she’d wash it off later. She heard Dean climb in and start the car. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

“Far from it.” She rolled her head to the side, too exhausted to actually lift it. “Next time, Sam gets to hunt the wendigo, and I’ll stay with the pregnant woman.” 

“Deal.” Dean turned around and headed back to the motel. He was going to have to give her some stitches and she’d be grumpy, but she was alive. That was all that mattered to him. He reached over, taking her hand in his as he drove.


	6. Poor Unfortunate Soul

_**Been to Hell  
Chapter 6: Poor Unfortunate Soul** _

_**THEN** _

_“You okay?” he asked._

_“Far from it.” She rolled her head to the side, too exhausted to actually lift it. “Next time, Sam gets to hunt the wendigo, and I’ll stay with the pregnant woman.”_

_“Deal.” Dean turned around and headed back to the motel. He was going to have to give her some stitches and she’d be grumpy, but she was alive. That was all that mattered to him. He reached over, taking her hand in his as he drove._

_**NOW** _

Dalia walked into the library, slamming the door behind her as she all but ran down the stairs. Dean and Sam looked up from the research they were doing on a case that had come up. “What’s with you?” Sam asked. 

“I got a speeding ticket.” She threw it on the table and huffed, crossing her arms. 

Dean laughed looking at it. “It’s not like you have to pay it, your ID is fake and we can change the plates on the car.” 

“So not the point.” She sat down at the table and put her feet up. “What’s going on here?” she asked. 

“We got a case, not far from here.” He turned the computer around and showed her. “Three workers have died in this warehouse in the last week. We’re thinking it’s probably a spirit, but it’s worth checking out.” She nodded her head and got back up. “We’re leaving in about ten, we just wanted to get as much information on the place as we could.”

Sam closed the laptop and looked at Elena when she walked in. “Feel like hunting a ghost?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “Hell no. I’ll just throw up the whole way there.” She sat down at the table and rubbed her temples. “I hate morning sickness.” 

Sam rubbed her shoulders, kissing her head. “Do you want me to stay with you?”

Elena shook her head. “No, I’ll be okay. Castiel is here if I need anything.” 

“Okay. Call me if you need anything.” Elena nodded her head. 

“Hold down the fort, El.” Dean grabbed his bag and walked out. Dalia followed him with a sigh. She was still pissed about the speeding ticket. He took her hand and stopped her before she could get in the car. “Hey, let it go.” He kissed her. “It happens.”

She smiled a little. “I know. I just don’t usually get caught.” She climbed into the backseat and relaxed as Dean climbed in and drove out of the garage. “So, what’s the deal with our ghost?” she asked. 

“We think it’s B. A. Ware,” Sam said. “He was killed during a factory accident that his supervisors told the police shouldn’t have been able to happen. Someone forgot to turn off one of the machines and he got pressed to death.”

“Fun times.” Dalia looked out of the window. “So we think he’s going around killing people now?” she asked. 

“That’s what it sounds like.” She sighed and nodded. She could use an easy case with the day she was having. Then again, she was still furious with the cop that had pulled her over. A fight might be fun. She’d have to wait and see what happened when they got there. 

xXx

Dean pulled up to the building and parked the car. He was slightly worried about Dalia. She was still recovering from the fight with the wendigo, even if she did try to hide it, and she was pissed off about the speeding ticket. He’d bet his last dollar that she was focused on beating something up, not solving the case and getting the hell back home. He met Sam and Dalia at the trunk. They all loaded up their shotguns with salt rock and he closed the trunk. Sam pulled out the EMF and headed inside. Dean kept his eye on Dalia as the entered the building. 

She frowned and looked around. “Are you sure we’re in the right place?” she asked. The building they were in looked like it had been abandoned for years. Not that people were in there working every day. “This can’t be right.”

“This was the address in the news article.” Sam looked around. “The EMF is going off.”

Dean shook his head. “No, Dalia’s right. Something’s off here.”

“Hello boys.” Crowley appeared in front of them and they could hear the growling of a hell hound, even though they couldn’t see it. Before anyone got a shot off, Crowley threw their guns one way before slamming Sam and Dean against the wall, bending the metal. 

“Crowley, you son of a bitch!” Dean growled. “You lured us here with a fake case?”

“I had to be sure you would show up.” He smirked and looked at Dalia. “We had a contract love, and I always get what I want.” He started towards her. “Now, since I didn’t get Dean Winchester’s head on a platter, like I asked, I’m going to take your soul.”

Dalia punched him when he was close enough and knocked him off his feet. “Try you son of a bitch, I’m pissed off enough to rip your throat out.”

He chuckled, getting up, wiping blood from his mouth. “Daisy, sick.”

Dalia grunted when the hell hound attacked her, knocking her to the ground. She screamed when it ripped a series of deep wounds across her belly. She felt hot breath ghost over the wounds. Something felt like it was tearing inside of her. She could hear Dean and Sam screaming, but it didn’t register. She screamed as whatever the hell hound had a hold of was ripped out of her body. It backed off, leaving her bleeding and panting on the concrete floor. 

Crowley chuckled, stepping forward. “Daisy here is a special pup of mine,” he told her, crouching down. “She can rip the soul from a body without killing a person.” He flicked his gaze up at Dean. “This is almost as good as killing you.” 

Dean and Sam fell from the wall when Crowley disappeared, the hell hound going with him. Dean pushed up and ran to Dalia. “Sam!” He ripped his jacket off and pulled his shirt over his head, pressing it against the wounds on her belly. “Stay with me baby, just stay with me.” He looked up at Sam, tears in his eyes. He had no idea what to do. 

Sam took the keys from his brother. “Get her to the car.” He rushed out, opening doors and starting the Impala.

Dean followed him out and climbed into the backseat with her, holding her against him. “Dalia, baby talk to me.” He kept pressure on her belly, but she wasn’t talking to him. “Sam, hurry.” Sam closed the door and climbed in, speeding off to the nearest hospital. “Sam, she’s not.”

“Crowley said she wasn’t dead. She’s just in shock.” Sam glanced down at the speedometer, pressing down just a little harder on the gas. He slid to a stop in front of the hospital, throwing the car haphazardly into park and jumped out, grabbing the back door. He took Dalia from Dean while he climbed out. Dean rushed in while Sam locked up. 

“What happened?” A nurse demanded, running forward. “I need a gurney!” 

“She got attacked by a dog,” Dean said, gently lying her down. The nurse pulled his shirt away and hissed. She started barking orders and followed the gurney through two double doors. Dean was right on their heels, following, but they kept him and Sam out of the room. He watched through the window as they worked on her. He saw a blood transfusion, and another, he saw needles and stitches. He kept an eye on her heart monitor. It felt like an eternity before the doctor came out, Dalia’s blood on his hands. “Is she going to be okay?” Dean asked. 

“She will be. She’s resting right now. We’re going to move her to a room, then you can see her.” 

Dean nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks.” The doctor nodded and walked off. “Castiel, if you can hear me…I need you.” 

Cas appeared beside him and Sam. “What’s wrong, Dean? Why are you in a hospital?”

Dean looked at his best friend. “Crowley…he said he took her soul.” Castiel looked past him and into the room. He didn’t say anything, he just walked in. Dean turned his head, the last thing he wanted to see was his best friend reaching his hand into Dalia’s body. He was frowning when he came back out. “Damn it.” He wanted to punch something. He wanted to bury an angel blade deep inside of Crowley’s chest. 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas disappeared, going back to Elena.

Sam sat beside Dean on the floor. “Dean…”

He shook his head. “It was hard enough watching you go through this,” he said. “Now Dalia…after I just got her back.” He stared down at his hands, still covered in her blood. “What the hell, Sam?” 

Sam put his arm around his brother. “We’ll figure this out, we always do.” 

xXx

Dean had been sitting beside her bed for hours. He hadn’t left for anything. Sam was getting coffee, but Dean couldn’t leave. He was watching her. Sam had been a complete dick when he’d been soulless. He was worried about what this was going to do to Dalia. What it was going to do to her when they managed to get it back, because they were damn well getting back. It wasn’t in the pit with Lucifer, but it was still in hell. He knew what that did to a person. 

Dalia slowly started to wake up. She looked around the room before settling her eyes on Dean. “Dean?”

“Hey.” He got up and took her hand. “How are you feeling?”

She frowned, sitting up and pulling the IV out of her arm. “The hell did you bring me here for?” she asked. She threw her legs over the side of her bed. “Where are my clothes?”

Dean swallowed hard. He couldn’t keep doing this. He went to a bag in the closet and handed it to her. “Sam’s shirt is in there. Both of ours got ruined,” he told her. She rolled her eyes but started pulling her clothes on when Sam walked back into the room. 

“Hey, you’re up. Feeling okay?” he asked. 

“I’m fine.” She pulled Sam’s shirt over her head and pulled her boots on. “Let’s get the hell out of here.” She walked out of the room.

Dean rubbed his face and followed her to the car. He didn’t know how he was going to make it through this. It’d been hard to trust Sam after they’d found out he didn’t have a soul. His instincts had been all off. Now that it was Dalia…he shook his head, trying to push it out of his head as they climbed into the car. He’d get through this. He’d get her soul back. He was going to fix this.


	7. Dark Places

_**Been to Hell  
Chapter 7: Dark Places** _

_**THEN** _

_She frowned and looked around. “Are you sure we’re in the right place?” she asked. The building they were in looked like it had been abandoned for years. Not that people were in there working every day. “This can’t be right.”_

_“This was the address in the news article.” Sam looked around. “The EMF is going off.”_

_Dean shook his head. “No, Dalia’s right. Something’s off here.”_

_“Hello boys.”_

_…_

_Dalia grunted when the hell hound attacked her, knocking her to the ground. She screamed when it ripped a series of deep wounds across her belly. She felt hot breath ghost over the wounds. Something felt like it was tearing inside of her. She could hear Dean and Sam screaming, but it didn’t register. She screamed as whatever the hell hound had a hold of was ripped out of her body. It backed off, leaving her bleeding and panting on the concrete floor._

_Crowley chuckled, stepping forward. “Daisy here is a special pup of mine,” he told her, crouching down. “She can rip the soul from a body without killing a person.” He flicked his gaze up at Dean. “This is almost as good as killing you.”_

_Dean and Sam fell from the wall when Crowley disappeared, the hell hound going with him. Dean pushed up and ran to Dalia. “Sam!” He ripped his jacket off and pulled his shirt over his head, pressing it against the wounds on her belly. “Stay with me baby, just stay with me.” He looked up at Sam, tears in his eyes. He had no idea what to do._

_…_

_Dalia slowly started to wake up. She looked around the room before settling her eyes on Dean. “Dean?”_

_“Hey.” He got up and took her hand. “How are you feeling?”_

_She frowned, sitting up and pulling the IV out of her arm. “The hell did you bring me here for?” she asked. She threw her legs over the side of her bed. “Where are my clothes?”_

_Dean swallowed hard. He couldn’t keep doing this. He went to a bag in the closet and handed it to her. “Sam’s shirt is in there. Both of ours got ruined,” he told her. She rolled her eyes but started pulling her clothes on when Sam walked back into the room._

_“Hey, you’re up. Feeling okay?” he asked._

_“I’m fine.” She pulled Sam’s shirt over her head and pulled her boots on. “Let’s get the hell out of here.” She walked out of the room._

_**NOW** _

Dean rolled over in bed, looking for Dalia. When he didn’t find her he cracked an eye and looked around. She was already gone, her gun was missing from the table. In its place was a note. He rolled his eyes and rolled back over, his arm falling across his face. She went on a hunt, he just knew it. It’d only been a week since Crowley had taken her soul from her. It was worse than trying to deal with Sam. She barely talked to them, left every chance she got. She refused help. She said she could work better alone, that she’d always worked better alone. 

But he’d seen the nights she would limp back into bed, passing out on the sheets, still fully dressed, bloody and dirty. He hated every single thing about it. He didn’t know what to do either. It wasn’t like he could make a deal with Death to go get it back from hell, and they couldn’t just walk into hell either. Crowley would have the place on high alert for a Winchester or an angel. He was at a complete loss. 

He pulled himself from bed and looked around the room. Just once, he would like a year where no one died, no apocalypse needed stopping, and no one he loved got hurt. Just one fucking year. Knowing that was obviously too much to ask for, he grabbed his clothes and pulled them on. He slipped his gun into his jacket and walked out of the room, going for the kitchen and coffee, maybe he’d make it Irish. Lord knew he could use it. 

Sam and Elena were in the library, a tray of mugs and coffee on the table in front of them along with stacks of books, both of their computers, and breakfast. “What’s going on here?” he asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

Elena looked up, keeping her finger where she was in the book she’d been reading. “Well, we decided that going into Hell to get Dalia’s soul would be suicide, even for Castiel. So, we’re researching, doing what we do best.” She got up and stretched her back out. “Bathroom break.”

Sam watched her walk down the hall and sighed. “How’s she doing?” Dean asked. 

“She’s good. She wishes we could figure this out sooner, but she’s good.” Dean nodded his head and looked at the books lying on the table. He honestly didn’t think there was going to be a way to get her soul back. Not without making another deal with Crowley, and he knew how that was going to work out. Crowley would trade her soul for Dean’s. Then he’d be in hell again, and round and round the circle went. He rubbed his eyes. He didn’t think they were going to find the answer in some book. 

He sat down and drank his coffee. “Do you know what time she left?” he asked. 

Sam shook his head. “Just that when we got up there was a note. Apparently she caught a case involving what she thinks is a vampire, but it’s hard telling this early in the game.” 

Dean nodded his head. He didn’t want to think about her hunting alone, especially not vampires. Even though he didn’t think it would help, he needed to keep his mind off of Dalia. He picked up a book and started reading. Elena came back, started back up where she’d left off. The three of them sat there, trying to find a way to save Dalia’s soul. 

xXx

Dalia adjusted her grip on her machete, walking right into the vampire’s nest. As far as she could tell it was a small nest, three or four vampires, no more than five. She quietly picked her away across the room. She wanted to start with the boss. She looked down at him as he slept, unaware his own personal reaper was standing above him. She swung her blade, bringing it down on his throat, severing his head from his body. Nice, clean, and quiet. None of the others woke up. She quickly picked her way through the room until five vampires were lying dead in her wake. She smirked and walked back to Dorothy’s motorcycle that she’d taken. She grabbed the can of gasoline and walked back to the shack. She tossed the gas all around, making sure to cover all of the bodies. No one would care that a rundown barn in the middle of nowhere went up in flames. 

She walked back out and pulled out a book of matches from the pocket of her leather jacket. She ripped all of the matches out and struck them against the sandpaper, watching them hiss to life. She flicked it into the barn and watched it go up in flames. Dalia took a step back, leaning against the motorcycle, watching the flames lick up to the sky, watched the smoke twist and blow in the wind. 

“I should have brought marshmallows.” She flicked her gaze sideways. Crowley was standing there, hands in the pockets of his coat. She lazily looked back at the bonfire she’d created. “Someone’s moody.” He smirked, walking towards her. “Or is that just what happens when a body walks around without a soul?”

“What do you want dick head?” she asked. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with him. She knew she was going to get chewed out when she got back to the bunker. She didn’t want to have to deal with this asshole and Dean in the same day. That was just asking for a headache. 

“Just came to see how you were holding up,” Crowley said. “I remember what Moose was like without a soul, but you,” he shrugged. “Well, you’re just sexy.” 

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. “You got what you wanted, Crowley. Why are you really here?” She wasn’t buying his bullshit. 

He looked at her, his eyes scanning her body before settling on his face. “You know Dean won’t let this stand. He’s going to look for a way to get your soul back from hell.” He reached out, smoothing a piece of hair away from her face. She’d left it down today, in too much of a hurry to bother with it. “There is a way, if you’re curious.”

She turned her head and looked at him. Now, this was interesting. Not that she wanted her soul back. She understood what Sam had saw in it, what had seduced him. She was thinking clear, her instincts were better than they’d ever been. She was a badass hunter. Nothing was going to get better than this. Who needed feelings? They just let you get hurt. Sure, she didn’t necessarily ‘love’ Dean anymore, at least she didn’t feel like she did. If she didn’t, then what was to stop her from doing her job? If she didn’t have any emotional attachments she’d be unstoppable. If Dean put her soul back in her body, she’d be screwed. “What’s the way?” she asked. 

Crowley smirked. “Do you want your soul back that badly?”

“I want to keep Dean from getting it.” 

He nodded his head. “The Winchesters are overly enthusiastic about sacrificing themselves.” He sighed, looking at the fire as the walls and ceiling started to cave in. “There is a trial Dean would have to complete. He has to run through a field of fire to get to your soul. If he can manage to do that without burning up, then he takes your place. Your soul goes back to your body, and his remains in Hell.”

“Good to know.” Dalia turned and climbed onto the motorcycle and started the engine. She didn’t bother to see if Crowley watched her drive off or if he disappeared. She knew what she needed. As long as Dean didn’t learn about the trial, about the field of fire, she was alright. She doubted he’d figure it out. Things like this didn’t happen every day. She headed back to the bunker. She needed food, a shower, and to find another job. 

xXx

Dean looked up when the bunker door opened. He could hear Dalia’s boot walking down the stairs. Sam and Elena had taken a break from research to find something for dinner. He looked over at the stairs, watching her walk over to him. She smiled a little and sat in the chair beside him. “How was your day?” she asked, kicking her feet up to the table. 

“Do you honestly care?” he asked. He appreciated the effort she was making to make him feel better, but he knew she was faking it. 

“Not really.” She picked up one of the books and read the cover. “You’re not going to find a magical cure in a book, Dean.”

He fisted his hands and crossed his arms. This was killing him. “You don’t know that.” 

“I do know that.” She looked at him, her eyes cold as ice as she stared him down. “There is no magical cure. My soul is in hell, that’s where it’s staying.” She shrugged a little. “This body is just getting the job done until I die. Then I wake up with my soul.” 

He swore and pushed back from the table. “I’m trying to be nice, Dalia, I really am, but you’re pissing me off.” 

“I’m just telling you the truth.” She looked up at him a small smile on her lips. “I’m not special like Sammy boy. Death is dead. How do you think you’re getting my soul back?”

“I don’t know but we have to try!” He was going crazy, losing it. He hurt so much. “You’re acting like you don’t even want your soul back.”

“I don’t.” She stood, pushing to her feet. “I’m better without it, a better hunter. Why would I want to screw that up?” 

Dean grabbed her, fisting a hand in her hair and threw her against the wall, kissing her hard. She arched against him, biting his lip. He pulled back when he tasted blood and looked at her. Everything snapped. He picked her up, kissing her hard and carried her down the hall to the bedroom. He didn’t care that they were mad at each other. He didn’t care that she didn’t have a soul. He didn’t care that she didn’t care. He needed to get his way into her, needed to force her to think, to want, to need, to _love_ him again, even if he had to fuck it into her. 

He threw her down on the bed and pulled the knife from her belt, cutting her shirt and bra. She growled at him, taking the knife and flipping them, cutting his own shirt off. She raked her nails down his chest and nearly ripped the button off of his jeans and pulled them off. He flipped them again and pulled the rest of her clothes off. He didn’t wait to see if she was ready, didn’t bother with foreplay. He slammed into her, burying his cock deep inside of her. He groaned, holding her hips with bruising force as she pounded into her. 

She dragged her nails down his back, leaving ugly scratch marks. Dean growled, flipping her over onto her hands and knees and slammed back into her, rocking her body forward on the bed. She fisted her hands in the sheets and he fisted one in her hair, pulling on it as he slapped her ass, riding her hard. He bent over her, biting her neck hard. He’d never had sex like this before, never felt like this before. This wasn’t just angry sex. This was end of the world break up sex. This was apocalyptic sex. “You’re getting your soul back,” he ground out, feeling his orgasm getting too damn close. “Whether you want it or not.”

“Bite me,” she hissed out.

He growled, pulling her up onto her knees by her hair. He wrapped an arm around her waist, his cock assaulting her soaking pussy again and again. He turned her head to the side and bit her neck hard. She would have a bruise in the morning. His legs shook, getting ready to give out on him. She came around him, hard, contracting, squeezing, heat and wet, and just so fucking perfect. He growled, tightening his grip on her hip and her hair as he came into her. 

The collapsed on the bed, panting, sweaty, sated for the moment. He knew she wasn’t going to sleep, but he was ready to pass out. He wrapped his arms around her, locking her against him, his softening cock still buried inside of her. “You’re getting your soul back, Dalia,” he whispered into her hair. “Because I love you too much to put up with you like this.”


	8. Tendencies

_**Been to Hell  
Chapter 8: Tendencies ** _

_**THEN** _

_“Do you know what time she left?”_

_“Just that when we got up there was a note. Apparently she caught a case involving what she thinks is a vampire, but it’s hard telling this early in the game.”_

_Dean nodded his head. He didn’t want to think about her hunting alone, especially not vampires. Even though he didn’t think it would help, he needed to keep his mind off of Dalia. He picked up a book and started reading. Elena came back, started back up where she’d left off. The three of them sat there, trying to find a way to save Dalia’s soul._

_..._

_“You know Dean won’t let this stand. He’s going to look for a way to get your soul back from hell. There is a way, if you’re curious.”_

_“What’s the way?”_

_“Do you want your soul back that badly?”_

_“I want to keep Dean from getting it.”_

_“The Winchesters are overly enthusiastic about sacrificing themselves. There is a trial Dean would have to complete. He has to run through a field of fire to get to your soul. If he can manage to do that without burning up, then he takes your place. Your soul goes back to your body, and his remains in Hell.”_

_“Good to know.”_

_…_

_They collapsed on the bed, panting, sweaty, sated for the moment. He knew she wasn’t going to sleep, but he was ready to pass out. He wrapped his arms around her, locking her against him, his softening cock still buried inside of her. “You’re getting your soul back, Dalia,” he whispered into her hair. “Because I love you too much to put up with you like this.”_

_**NOW** _

Dean poured another glass of whiskey and looked at the door to the bunker when he heard it open. Dalia had been gone for three days on a hunting trip. She wouldn’t answer her phone, wouldn’t text him back, nothing. He was pissed. He’d woken up after they’d slept together and she was gone. The only way he knew he was on a hunting trip was because she’d taken her gun, bag, and a few things were missing from the closet. He watched her come down the stairs. She was limping, her right arm was hanging limp at her side. She was covered in blood—not all of it was hers—basically she looked like shit. He took a drink and watched her drop her bag in the doorway. “How’d the hunt go?” he asked. 

She glared at him and limped over, picking up the bottle of Johnny Walker Blue and took a few deep pulls. “Kiss my ass.” She set the bottle back down and pulled her jacket off, draping it over the back of a chair. “Why don’t you get off your ass and put my shoulder back into place?” 

Dean got up, set his glass down. He was livid. She shouldn’t have gone off alone. “What were you hunting?” he asked. She braced her arms on the table. Dean popped her shoulder back into place and picked his drink back up. 

“Vetala.” She took another drink from the bottle and sat back in one of the chairs. He sat down again, refilling his glass. “Gonna yell at me?” she asked. 

Dean shook his head. “Nope.” 

“No?”

“No.” He finished off his drink and set the glass down. “See, I’m tired of trying to get through to you. I’m tired of trying to get you to tell me where you are, to let me help you.” He got up, taking the bottle from her. “So, if you want to get yourself killed, go for it. But I’m not going to stop looking for a way to save your soul from Crowley. You want to know why?”

She looked away, staring at the wall. He could tell she was pissed off. “Oh, please, do tell.” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. This was a right, ready to explode. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe they needed it. 

“Because I love you.” He bent down, kissing her head. “Go take a shower. You stink.” He walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t know if he could keep this up much longer. He was going crazy. They were either at each other’s throats, or they were fucking, violently, or she wasn’t around because she was hunting. He sighed, taking another drink from the bottle, setting it on the countertop. 

He didn’t lie to her. He was going to get her soul back one way or another. He just wished it was easier than it was proving to be. He looked up when Sam walked in. “I saw Dalia. What happened?” he asked. 

“She was hunting vetala.” Dean took another drink, emptying the bottle. He dropped it in the trash and leaned over the counter again. “I had to put her shoulder back in the socket.”

Sam shook his head, getting two beers from the fridge. He twisted the caps off and handed one to Dean. “What are you going to do?”

“What can I do, Sam? Until I get her soul back she’s going to keep hunting, she’s going to be impossible to live with. You remember what you were like when you were soulless, right?”

“Yeah, I was a complete dick.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

He shook his head. “We just need to find a way to fix this, and fast. I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” He looked up at his brother, letting all of the pain inside of him show. “This is killing me.” 

Sam walked over, leaning on the counter beside Dean. He took a drink of his beer and sighed. “We’re doing all we can. Castiel is looking everywhere. If there’s a way to do it, we’re going to find it.” 

Dean nodded his head. He knew Sam and Elena were doing all they could to help. And he appreciated the hell out of it, considering they had a baby on the way. Elena was almost two months along now and it was really starting to sink in. Sam had ordered a crib that had arrived the week before. Dean had sat and watched Sam and Elena argue as they tried to put it together. At least one of them was happy. Sam was getting the life he always wanted. He had a good woman, a hell of a good woman, and he was having a baby. He couldn’t be happier for his brother. But it made what he was going through with Dalia that much worse. 

He sighed and clapped Sam on the shoulder. “I’m calling it a night.” He set his beer down, untouched. “Night, Sammy.” 

Sam watched Dean walk off and sighed. He wished there was something more he could do for him. He knew it wasn’t easy for Dean to see him so happy while he was struggling with Dalia. He and Elena tried to keep it out of sight, but there was only so much they could do. 

He took his beer back to the bedroom. They had gotten a mobile and a few other things in the mail today and were putting them together. He walked in and smiled, watching Elena stroke her still flat belly, whispering to his baby. “I can’t wait to meet you, little one,” she said. “You’re going to be so loved.” He grinned, leaning on the doorframe, watching her. “And if your daddy keeps staring at me I’m going to cut his hair while he’s asleep.” She grinned and looked over at him. 

“That’s not very nice.” He walked over, taking her hips in his hands as he hit his knees. He kissed her belly. “Mommy’s just kidding. She loved my hair too much to cut it off.” 

“Lucky for you.” She ran her fingers lovingly through his hair. She smiled down at him. “I got the mobile together, so you get to put the stroller together.” 

He kissed her belly again before sitting down, leaning back against the bed. “I think I can handle that.” 

“Good.” Elena sat on the bed and looked around. “Seven months left.” She picked up a baby blanket they’d bought and stroked it through her fingers. “Are we rushing?” she asked. 

Sam looked up from the instructions he was reading. “I don’t think so. Why? Do you?”

She shook her head. “I’m so excited.” She grinned and looked at all of the things they’d already bought. They were trying to keep gender neutral, at least until they figured out if they were having a boy or a girl. “I never thought I’d have a baby, not with the life we lead.”

Sam leaned over, kissing her knee. “We’re doing it though.” He took her hand, kissing her palm. “And I honestly couldn’t be happier.” She smiled and kissed his head. She was absolutely in love, and as soon as they got her best friend’s soul back, everything would be perfect.


	9. Paradise Lost

_**Been to Hell  
Chapter 9: Paradise Lost** _

_**THEN** _

_“Gonna yell at me?”_

_“Nope.”_

_“No?”_

_“No. See, I’m tired of tring to get through to you. I’m tired of trying to get you to tell me where you are, to let me help you. So, if you want to get yourself killed, go for it. But I’m not going to stop looking for a way to save your soul from Crowley. You want to know why?”_

_“Oh, please, do tell.”_

_“Because I love you.”_

_…_

_“I can’t wait to meet you, little one. You’re going to be so loved. And if you daddy keep stairs at me I’m going to cut his hair while he’s asleep.”_

_“Mommy’s just kidding. She loves my hair too much to cut it off.”_

_“Lucky for you.”_

_**NOW** _

Sam, Dean, and Elena were in the library, pouring over more information, trying to find a way to get Dalia’s soul back. She was out hunting again, Dean had no idea what it was this time. After she’d come back beaten up from the vetala and they’d had their little discussion, they hadn’t said another word to each other. They’d barely even seen each other in the few days she stayed home to recuperate. He was getting desperate. He was ready to try anything at this point. 

“I found it,” Sam said. Dean sat up in his chair. He’d nearly fallen asleep reading the book he’d picked up. Elena looked at him. “So get this, there’s this thing called the Trial of Souls. It says that if you want to rescue a soul from hell, you need to cross a field of fire. If you can make it through without burning up, literally, the soul is yours.” 

Dean rubbed his eyes. “Does it say where to find this field, or how to get to hell? Because I was there for ten years and never saw this field.”

Sam grinned. “That’s the best part, there’s a spell. It’ll take you right there.” He set the book down. “The ingredients might be a little hard to get, but Cas should be able to help with what we can’t get ourselves.” 

Dean sighed and sat back in his chair. It couldn’t be that easy. Say a spell, run through fire? There had to be another catch, other than burning up in Hell Fire. “I don’t know guys. It seems too easy.”

“Well that’s not going to be the only thing you have to do. There are going to be demons all over the place, protecting the field and Dalia’s soul.” Sam looked over the spell. “We’re going to have to fight our way through them.”

“That’s just great. So we’re going to Hell, we have to fight our way through a hoard of demons, and then wade through a field of fire to get her soul back.” He rubbed his eyes, picking up the bottle of Johnny Walker Blue and took a drink. 

“It’s all we have at this point, Dean.” Elena rubbed his back. “We’re going to make sure it works.”

“What’s all this we talk?” Dean asked looking up at her. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“I’m not staying home this time.” She held up her hand to silence Sam. “She’s my best friend. You might be in love with her, but we’re like sisters. I’m not going to sit here and hope you two get her soul back. I’m going with, and that’s final. Do I make myself clear?”

Dean looked up at her. The hormones were making her scary. She almost reminded him of Ellen. “Yes ma’am.”

“Good.” She smiled and patted his cheek. “Now. I’m going to go change. You two pack up what we’re going to need.”

Dean watched her walk from the room and looked at Sam. “You’ve got your hands full with that one.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Sam looked back at the book he’d found the spell in. He was not happy about her going with them, but he wasn’t going to argue with her. He was just going to have to make sure nothing happened to her. He got up to pack up the bag with angel blades. 

Dean picked up his phone and called Dalia. He didn’t think she would answer. If she didn’t he wasn’t going to worry. He would call Cas and have him pick her up. “I’m pulling into the garage now,” she said when she answered. 

“Good. Because we’ve got work to do.” He hung up. He was going to wait until they were at the gates of Hell before he told her anything. She didn’t want her soul back. She wouldn’t want to go with them. But if he threw her into it, she wasn’t going to have a choice. She was going to have to fight. This was one situation where her soullessness would come in handy. She’d be smart, accurate, and confident. She would have no problem taking out demons while he tried to save her soul from the fire. He looked up when she came down the stairs. Sam and Elena were just coming back into the room with their bags, filled with holy water, angel blades, and anything else they thought they might need to fight off demons. 

“Where are we going?” Dalia asked. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Dean nodded at Sam, taking Dalia’s hand in his. He knew it was going to bother her, but she didn’t try to pull it away. Sam picked up the book and started reading the spell. Dean gripped Dalia’s hand a little tighter, the last thing he wanted was her breaking away at the last moment. They were going to need her help. 

The world spun around them changing from the library in the bunker to a large field on fire. Flames licked towards the sky and they could feel it on their skin. Dalia ripped her hand away from Dean and looked at him. “What the hell did you do?” she snapped. 

“We’re getting your soul back,” he growled. He shoved an angel blade in her hand as demons started to swarm in around them. She swore, but she turned, stabbing a demon in the chest. They were swarmed. There were more demons than Dean had ever seen in one place before. He was a little worried they weren’t going to be able to do this. He stabbed a demon running at him only to be grabbed from behind by another. He kicked one in the face and used his body as leverage to flip the demon on his back over his head, stabbing it in the chest. 

He risked a brief glance at Elena. As much as he wanted to get Dalia’s soul back, he didn’t want anything to happen to her, or the baby inside of her. Just because he was suffering didn’t mean Sam had to. He spun around, dragging his angel blade across the neck of a demon, ending up back to back with Dalia. “I’m going to kill you for this,” she hissed, stabbing a demon. She kicked it off the blade and braced herself for another attack. 

“If we make it out of this, I don’t care.” Dean grunted, killing another demon. They just kept coming. His blade was dripping blood, and he only added to it. 

“Elena!” Dean and Dalia looked over just in time to see Elena get kicked, in the belly, and thrown back a good ten yards. 

“Son of a bitch.” They ran over as Sam ran to cover Elena. Dean looked to the field of fire as Elena groaned, holding her belly. He could already see the blood. He swore. He wanted to get Dalia’s soul. But he couldn’t. He had to leave it behind. He pulled the paper with the spell to get back that Sam had in his back pocket. He read the spell as Sam and Dalia fought off demons. The world spun again, taking them back to the library. 

Sam dropped the angel blade and picked Elena up, racing up the stairs. Dean and Dalia weren’t far behind. Dean jumped into the driver’s seat. Dalia held the back door while Sam got into the back with Elena. She jumped in behind them, holding Elena’s hand as Dean sped to the hospital. It was a twenty minute drive without traffic and he was determined to cut that time in half. 

This wasn’t happening. Sam was so fucking happy. He couldn’t lose his baby. He wasn’t going to let it happen. He whispered a prayer to Castiel, begging him to meet them at the hospital, hoping there was something his best friend could do to save the baby. He peeled into the parking lot and pulled up to the emergency doors. Dalia opened the door and helped Sam get Elena out. He rushed her inside while Dean parked the car. 

His whole body was humming with adrenalin and panic. Sam carried Elena into the hospital’s emergency room. Tears were leaking down her face as her body contracted and bled. He never knew it could happen that fast. The nurse saw them. “She’s two months pregnant,” he told her as she hurried a gurney over. He gently laid her out on it and kept her hand in his as they wheeled her down the hallway to an examination room. 

“I’m sorry,” she choked out, tightening her grip on his hand. 

“Shh, baby. It’s going to be okay, everything’s going to be fine.” They both knew it was a lie. He stayed with her, refused to let go of her hand or move from her side as they got her settled in a room. The doctor came in and did his examination. He said he wanted to run a test on a swab of the blood they’d taken before he gave them a definitive answer. 

Sam climbed onto the bed with Elena, cradling her in his arms. He kissed her head. He was holding it together just barely. He could feel the tears pricking at his eyes. He could feel his world crashing down around him. He thought back to all of the things they’d had delivered. The crib they’d put together, the stroller, the mobile, the baby blankets. None of it was going to get used now. 

He saw Dean and Cas talking outside of the door. Their voice were low but Sam could tell from the look on Castiel’s face and the way Dean was desperately pleading with him that the angel couldn’t help. It was too late. He knew it, deep down, he’d known it the second he’d seen the demon kick Elena in the belly, he just didn’t want to believe it. “This is all my fault,” she whispered. 

“No, Elena, this isn’t your fault.” 

“I should have stayed home. I shouldn’t have gone there.” She covered her face. “Oh god, what the hell was I thinking?” She broke down, crying into her hands. Sam swallowed hard, unable to hold back the tears that leaked from his eyes. He rocked her when she buried her head in his chest, fisting his shirt in her hands. He didn’t know what to do. 

He felt like they waited there for hours before the doctor came back. “Mr. and Mrs. Winchester?” He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. That was never a good sign. “I’m terribly sorry, but the pregnancy was terminated.” Sam swallowed hard. “If you’re dead set on having a baby you can try again in about six months. Again, I’m very sorry.” 

Neither of them said anything. They waited until he’d left before Elena broke down again. He could see his brother through the tears outside of the door. Dean had that look on his face. The look that meant he was putting this all on his shoulders. Sam knew how his brother thought. Dean would blame himself for this, because it was his girl’s soul they were trying to save. Sam would talk to him later, right now Elena needed him, and he needed her. He buried his head in her hair as he cried. 

xXx

Dalia got up from the chair she’d parked it in. She knew the baby was lost the second she’d seen Elena get kicked. Coming to the hospital was a waste of time, but emotions got in the way of things. She sighed, crossing her arms and looked at Dean. “I’m going home. Someone needs to clean out their room, get rid of all the baby crap.” The sooner they got over this, the better. 

Dean spun on her, hate burning in his eyes. “What the hell is the matter with you?” he snapped. “It hasn’t even been two hours!” 

She narrowed her eyes. See? Emotions. “Coming home to all of that baby crap they bought is only going to break them again. Do you want to see that?” She ran a hand through her hair. “Fuck, Dean. Think would you?” 

He shook his head. “You don’t touch a damn thing.”

“Fine!” She sat back down, crossing one leg over the other. She was getting bored. “Guess you don’t want me to tell Elena that the doctor’s soul color matches hers either, do you?”

He froze, turned slowly and looked at her. “You’re telling me that the doctor, the man that just told them they lost their baby, their _child_ , is Elena’s soulmate?” he demanded. 

“That’s what I’m telling you. I didn’t lose my powers when Crowley took my soul. They both have the same deep emerald green.” She looked over at him, a light smirk on her lips. “Maybe she’d be better off with him. He wouldn’t drag her to hell to save her boyfriend’s brother’s girlfriend’s soul when she doesn’t even want it back.” She got up, walking out of the room. She needed air, a drink, and blood. 

Dean watched her go, dumbfounded that she could even talk like that. That she could even think that. He knew she was soulless but holy fucking shit. Sam hadn’t even been that cold, that…heartless. He’d never wanted to hit a woman, not one he was in love with anyways, not one that wasn’t trying to kill him. But hell, maybe it would do Dalia some good. He looked at Cas. He’d been watching the whole thing. “There’s nothing you can do about her soul?” he asked. 

Castiel shook his head. “No. You found the way.” He looked back at the room. “I could erase the memories, take them away. They’d never know they were expecting a child.” 

Dean shook his head. “That’s not my call to make.” He looked back at the room. Sam didn’t deserve this. Elena sure as hell didn’t deserve this. This was his fault. 

And there was no way he could make it right.


	10. Aftermath

_**Been to Hell  
Chapter 10: Aftermath** _

_**THEN** _

_“Mr. and Mrs. Winchester?” He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. That was never a good sign. “I’m terribly sorry, but the pregnancy was terminated.” Sam swallowed hard. “If you’re dead set on having a baby you can try again in about six months. Again, I’m very sorry.”_

_Neither of them said anything. They waited until he’d left before Elena broke down again. He could see his brother through the tears outside of the door. Dean had that look on his face. The look that meant he was putting this all on his shoulders. Sam knew how his brother thought. Dean would blame himself for this, because it was his girl’s soul they were trying to save. Sam would talk to him later, right now Elena needed him, and he needed her. He buried his head in her hair as he cried._

_“I’m going home. Someone needs to clean out their room, get rid of all the baby crap.” The sooner they got over this, the better._

_Dean spun on her, hate burning in his eyes. “What the hell is the matter with you?” he snapped. “It hasn’t even been two hours!”_

_She narrowed her eyes. See? Emotions. “Coming home to all of that baby crap they bought is only going to break them again. Do you want to see that?” She ran a hand through her hair. “Fuck, Dean. Think would you?”_

_He shook his head. “You don’t touch a damn thing.”_

_“Fine!” She sat back down, crossing one leg over the other. She was getting bored. “Guess you don’t want me to tell Elena that the doctor’s soul color matches hers either, do you?”_

_He froze, turned slowly and looked at her. “You’re telling me that the doctor, the man that just told them they lost their baby, their child, is Elena’s soulmate?” he demanded._

_“That’s what I’m telling you. I didn’t lose my powers when Crowley took my soul. They both have the same deep emerald green.” She looked over at him, a light smirk on her lips. “Maybe she’d be better off with him. He wouldn’t drag her to hell to save her boyfriend’s brother’s girlfriend’s soul when she doesn’t even want it back.” She got up, walking out of the room. She needed air, a drink, and blood._

_“There’s nothing you can do about her soul?” he asked._

_Castiel shook his head. “No. You found the way.” He looked back at the room. “I could erase the memories, take them away. They’d never know they were expecting a child.”_

_Dean shook his head. “That’s not my call to make.” He looked back at the room. Sam didn’t deserve this. Elena sure as hell didn’t deserve this. This was his fault._

_And there was no way he could make it right._

_**NOW** _

The bunker was quiet. It had been for the last three days. After returning from the hospital Sam and Elena had shut themselves in their room. Sam would venture out every now and then for food or alcohol, but it was a rare occurrence. Dean had tried to get them to come out and talk, tried everything he could think of to help them. Dalia had been less than helpful. Dean loved her, he really did, but if they didn’t get her soul back he might kill her. She was barely home, she went hunting every chance she got. If there wasn’t a case she brought back game and butchered it. As long as she didn’t open her mouth about the whole soulmate situation with Elena’s doctor, Dean didn’t give a fuck what she did. 

Sam was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, staring at the crib that would stay empty. They’d moved too fast. They should have put off buying all of this shit until they knew for certain they were going to have a baby. His eyes were red and swollen from crying. Nothing had ever hurt this much before. He felt like his soul had died inside of him. He buried his face in the baby blanket he was holding, soaking it as a fresh wave of grief engulfed him. He didn’t know what to do. For himself, or for Elena. 

He knew however bad he felt, she had to feel one hundred times worse.

He didn’t look up when he heard the bed move, not until he felt Elena run her fingers through his hair before she climbed into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Sam cradled her close, giving her the only thing he could. “I’m sorry,” she whispered against his shirt. He shook his head. He knew she was blaming herself for this, just like Dean was, but it wasn’t anyone’s fault. 

He sighed, trying to control his emotions so he could actually get a damn sentence out without breaking down again. “We should pack this stuff up,” he whispered. His voice was hoarse from disuse. Elena choked on a sob but nodded her head against his chest. He stroked her back. He wasn’t going to push her. He knew looking at everything wasn’t helping her at all, it sure as hell wasn’t helping him. But he wasn’t going to push her. 

Elena got up slowly. “I’ll go get some boxes,” she said, her voice so quiet he almost didn’t hear it. He frowned, watching her walk out of the room. He rubbed his face and got up. Sam took the blanket in his hands and started folding it. This was going to be the hardest thing he’d ever done. 

Dalia walked in and leaned against the door frame, watching him. “What do you want?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “It’s good that you’re finally getting around to doing this.” She looked over at the crib. “It’s not going to get better until you get rid of this crap.”

“Do you really care?” he asked. He loved Dalia. She was like a sister to him. But soulless Dalia was a bitch and half the time he just wanted to hit her. 

She shrugged. “Not really.” She walked into the room, running her hand over the crib. “Dean doesn’t want me to tell you this, but you have a right to know, considering you’re going for a checkup tomorrow.”

“What are you talking about?” He stopped folding blankets and looked at her. 

“The doctor that you saw at the emergency room. The doctor that you’re going to see tomorrow, is Elena’s soulmate.” She looked up at Sam, a small smile on her lips. “If I were you I’d step away, let them be together. He wouldn’t kill her baby.” She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Sam fell onto the bed, staring at the floor. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He ran a hand through his hair, pulling at the roots. As much as he hated Dalia right now, he knew she was right. If Elena was with a normal guy she wouldn’t have gotten kicked in the stomach and lost the baby. At least, that’s what he told himself. A little part of himself, the one that was trying to convince him it wasn’t his fault, kept saying that Elena had been a hunter before him, she was going to be one after him. 

But she wouldn’t have been pregnant. That was all on him. 

He covered his face as more tears formed in his eyes. He knew going into this they weren’t soulmates, Dalia had told them so when she’d first come back. They said it didn’t matter. But…Elena might feel differently now. It was his fault she’d gotten pregnant, his fault she’d lost the baby. It was his fault she was going through all of this. But…he didn’t have to tell her. He could keep it to himself. She’d never know. She was only going to see the doctor one more time. Just once for an hour at the most. He didn’t have to tell her. She didn’t have to know.

But he was a selfish bastard if he did that. He sighed, swallowing his grief, his tears, and pushed his hair back. He had to tell her. She had a right to know. And…he had a feeling if he didn’t tell her, Dalia would. 

Sam looked up when Elena came back in the room, arms loaded up with boxes she dropped on the bed. “Come here,” he said, holding out his hand. She went to him and he pulled her onto his lap. “Dalia was just here,” he whispered. 

Elena rolled her eyes. “What did that bitch want?”

He swallowed hard. He rubbed her back and took a deep breath. “She told me that your doctor, the one that you’re going to see tomorrow…he’s your soulmate.” He felt her tense against him and panic shot through him. Maybe he shouldn’t have told her. Maybe she would leave him. 

She rested her head on his shoulder. “So?” she asked. 

He looked at her, dumbfounded. “What do you mean, so?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Sure, we’re hurting, we just lost our child.” She looked at him, smiled a little for the first time since they’d come home. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I still love you, Sam Winchester.” 

He buried his head in her shoulder, holding her close to him. He loved her so damn much. He didn’t know how they couldn’t be soulmates. She was everything he’d ever wanted in a woman. Everything he’d ever wanted in his life. She knew how to make him feel better, how to calm him down. A fresh wave of emotions swamped him as he rocked her against him. He was never letting her go. Ever. He wasn’t going to lose her to some doctor that didn’t understand the life. 

At least…he hoped he wasn’t. 

xXx

Dean watched Dalia walk back into the bedroom. He was furious. “You told Sam.” 

She looked over at him as she grabbed her bag, going through it. She was going hunting again. “Yeah, I did. He had a right to know.”

“That’s fucking bullshit.” He got up and grabbed her hands and roughly pinned her against the wall. “They didn’t need to know. They’re going through enough then you had to go and drop this damn bombshell on them.” His body was shaking with anger. “Damn it, Dalia.”

She wedged her leg between them and kicked him back onto the bed. “Don’t put your hands on me again unless you’re going to fuck me, or you want to get beaten bloody.” She grabbed her bag. “There’s a werewolf in Colorado.” She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 

Dean swore and threw the closet thing against the wall. The radio clock shattered. His phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the number, growling. “What the hell do you want?” he demanded. 

“Trouble in paradise, Squirrel?” Crowley asked. Dean could hear the smugness in his voice. 

“I’m going to gut you, you evil son of a bitch.”

“Temper.” Crowley chuckled. “I heard you tried to get a soul back from me. How did that work out?” Dean gripped the phone. He wanted to hit something. “Not well from what I hear. Dear Elena lost her baby.”

“Don’t you fucking talk about it,” Dean snapped. 

“Honestly, I’m sorry that happened. She never should have been there. But that’s not why I’m calling.”

“Why are you calling then?” He was just about fed up with everything. 

“I’m calling to make you a deal.”

“What kind of a deal?”

He heard Crowley sigh. “If you want dear Dalia’s soul back, you can have it, under one condition.”

“What’s that condition?” he asked. 

“You still have to wade through the field of fire. If you manage to do that, without burning to a Winchester crisp, her soul goes back to her body, but yours takes her place.” 

Dean’s heart stopped a little. Crowley was making a deal, his soul for Dalia’s. They’d been here before hadn’t they? He sold his soul for Sam’s once before. Tried to do it again. His father had sold his for Dean’s. It was the Winchester way. “You swear?” he asked. 

Crowley chuckled. “You get to her soul, she goes, you stay.” Dean could hear the smirk in his voice. “I’ll even keep the demons away.” 

“Deal.” Dean hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes. He knew this probably wasn’t the smartest thing in the world. Sam soulless had been terrible, Dalia soulless was just a nightmare. He didn’t want to think about what he would be like without a soul. But it was the only way to fix one of the problems he’d caused. He sighed and laid back on the bed. He was going to have to wait a few days. 

Elena was going in for a checkup tomorrow. He wanted to wait to make sure his brother was going to be okay before he gave up his soul. He owed Sam that much.


	11. Love is a Battle Field

_**Been to Hell  
Chapter 11: Love is A Battle Field** _

_**THEN** _

_“She told me that your doctor, the one that you’re going to see tomorrow…he’s your soulmate.”_

_She rested her head on his shoulder. “So?”_

_“What do you mean, so?”_

_“Sure, we’re hurting, we just lost our child. But that doesn’t change the fact that I still love you, Sam Winchester.”_

_He buried his head in her shoulder, holding her close to him. He loved her so damn much. He didn’t know how they couldn’t be soulmates. She was everything he’d ever wanted in a woman. Everything he’d ever wanted in his life._

_…_

_“You told Sam.”_

_“Yeah I did. He had a right to know.”_

_He got up and grabbed her hands and roughly pinned her against the wall. “Damn it, Dalia.”_

_She wedged a leg between them and kicked him back onto the bed. “Don’t your put hands on me again unless you’re going to fuck me, or you want to get beaten bloody.”_

_…_

_“If you want dear Dalia’s soul back, you can have it, under one condition.”_

_“What’s the condition?”_

_“You get to her soul, she goes, you stay.”_

_“Deal.”_

_**NOW ******_

Dean cracked his neck as he pulled up to the motel. He’d left Dalia alone with Sam and Elena, hoping she’d be able to behave herself while we went for food. He was having his doubts. It’d been about a month since Sam and Elena had lost the baby. Things had been gradually getting better. They seemed happy again. There were still some days when Elena wouldn’t get out of bed, and Sam would mope around, or beat the punching bag off the wall. This group hunt was their idea. They’d thought it would help them get back to where they’d been before the baby.

Dean didn’t want to say anything, but he didn’t think that hunting with a soulless Dalia was the best idea ever. They’d been at each other’s throats the whole month. He’d been ready to kick her ass, and she was game. They’d almost gotten that far once. He’d pulled his punch at the last second and they’d ended up having angry sex on the library table. He was pretty sure there were scratch marks gouged into the wood. Weather they were his or hers he didn’t know. Probably a combination of both. She needed her soul back, like right now. 

He walked into the motel. Sam and Elena were sitting at the table, going through research on the killings. Dalia was stretched out on the bed, one leg folded over the other, her foot bobbing with whatever was pouring from her headphones. She glanced over at him and took a drink of the Jack Daniels she had sitting beside her. So far no one was dead, but the night was young. “Anything?” he asked, walking over to the table. He started pulling food out and lying it in front of Sam and Elena. He threw a burger over at Dalia. 

“Nothing concrete,” Sam said, popping open his salad and drizzling his dressing over it. He playfully slapped Elena’s hand when she stole a tomato and popped it into her mouth. Maybe things really were getting better. “It looks like a vengeful spirit to me. All of the victims died on the same floor of the building. They were all in the same department too. We’ve got a few leads, but we should talk with some of the people there before we just start digging up graves.” He pushed his laptop aside so he could start eating the rabbit food instead. 

Dean sighed and sat down at the table. He looked over as Dalia sat up. “I already told you idiots. It’s Michael Garret. He hung himself in the accounting department when they told him they were going to fire him because they were “downsizing”.” She tossed the burger onto the table and pinned Dean with a look. “We could be halfway home right now if you’d just listen. You’re letting your feelings get in the way.” She got up and walked to her bag, pulling out her lighter and a box of salt. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean asked. He physically got between her and the door. There was no way he was letting her go off alone. 

“I’m going to take care of this, like we should have done three hours ago.” She crossed her arms. “Now, are you coming with me, or are you going to stay here and bitch?”

“You’re not going anywhere.” He took a step forward. 

“Guys, just calm down,” Elena said, getting up. Sam quickly pulled her back down and shook his head. He knew this was something they needed to do. It wasn’t going to pretty, but it needed to happen. 

He grabbed the salt from her and tossed it to Sam before grabbing her shoulders, trying to push her down onto the bed. She punched him, knocking him back into one of the chairs that broke under the force. “I told you, don’t put your hands on me again unless you were going to fuck me or wanted to get beaten bloody.” She spread her legs, getting ready to strike again as Dean got up. “Now I know you’d rather fuck your hand than me right now, so you must want a beating.”

He glared at her, wiping blood from his split lip. “Don’t do this, Dalia.”

She smirked, cocking her head to the side. “Baby, I’ve wanted to do this for a while.” She launched herself at him, knocking him back to the floor and punched him again, snapping his head to the side before coming in from the opposite way, punching him again. Dean growled and grabbed her wrists. He wrapped a leg around her waist and rolled them, pinning her under him. He really didn’t want to hit her. She snapped one of her legs straight up, the toe of her boot cracking the back of his head and sending him rolling over her. Fuck it, she wanted a fight, she was going to get one. 

They got to their feet at the same time. Dean didn’t give her any time to recover. He grabbed her around the waist and slammed her back into the wall. “Dalia, knock it off, or I am going to hit you,” he warned her. 

She threw her head forward, cracking their skulls before bringing her knee up. He caught it before she could hit him in the groin and elbowed her in the jaw. He was pulling punches. He might be royally pissed at her, but he wasn’t going to hurt her…badly. He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face first into the wall. “You done?” he asked. 

“Hardly.” She reached out with her hands and grabbed his balls, squeezed, and twisted. Dean yelped and let her go, jumping out of her hold. She smirked, licking blood from her lip as she turned to look at him. “Baby, I’m as clever as the devil and twice as pretty.” She kicked him in the chest. 

Dean grabbed her foot so she couldn’t gain her balance and planted her flat on her back, pushing his elbow into her throat. “You’re not that clever.” She smirked, wrapping her arms around his head and rolled them. She fisted a hand into his short hair and punched him again. He growled and lost it, punching her, knocking her off of him. He got up and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her back onto the bed. 

She grabbed the radio clock, ripping it from the wall and threw it at him. He ducked only to get hit in the jaw with her boot. He growled and grabbed her arm, throwing her into the table. She caught the edge with her stomach and he heard the air leave her lungs. She turned and glared at him. “Had enough?”

She wiped blood from her lip and glared at him. “Finish the case without me.” She walked over and picked up her bag. 

“Where are you going?” he demanded. 

“Do you really care?” She walked out, slamming the door behind her. 

Dean sighed and sat on one of the beds, scrubbing his hand over his face, smearing blood. Elena came from the bathroom and lifted his face, wiping the blood away. “We’ve got to do something about her,” she whispered. 

“We know what we have to do.” Dean looked up at her. “That didn’t work out too well last time.”

She bent and kissed his forehead. “We don’t have anything to lose now.” 

He sighed. Maybe she was right. Maybe it was time to go after Dalia’s soul again. Only this time he knew what they were going to lose. His soul. It was a price he was willing to pay. He felt like shit. He’d never hit a woman who’d been important to him before. Ever. That had been the lowest, shittiest thing he’d ever done. He shouldn’t have. He never should have given into her. Hindsight was a bitch. 

He looked over at Sam. “Call Garth, he’s close. He can finish this case.” He’d only ever left a case once. But he couldn’t handle a hunt right now. His head wasn’t in the right place. Someone was just going to get hurt. Sam didn’t ask any questions, he called Garth. 

They were in the car, on their way back home when he sighed and pulled over. “What’s wrong?” Sam asked. 

“Crowley called me about a month ago.” He shut the car off and looked at his brother. “He said that if we wanted to try for Dalia’s soul again he’d keep the demons away.” 

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “What’s the catch?” 

Dean smiled a little. Sam was a smart one. “If I make it through the fire without burning she’ll get her soul back, but mine stays behind.” 

Sam shook his head. “There has to be another way, Dean.”

“Can’t Cas do something?” Elena asked from the backseat.

Dean shook his head. “I already talked to Cas. The only way to get her soul back is an exchange. We all know that even if I survive the fire, me soulless would be worse than Dalia right now.” He looked at his brother. “If I manage to get her soul back, you have to promise me you’ll leave me there.”

“No. No, Dean. I’m not leaving you in hell.”

“Damn it Sam, we don’t have a choice anymore.” He rubbed his face and leaned his head back against the seat. “I did this. It’s my fault, all of it. Let me at least make one thing right.” He turned the car back on and cranked the music, drowning out any protests from Sam or Elena. He was going to make things right. One way or another. 

xXx

Castiel was pacing in front of the library, waiting for Dean to get back. He knew Dean was going to try for Dalia’s soul again. He wanted to help, he just didn’t know what he could do. It was dangerous for him to even go to hell. There was nothing he could do to save his best friend. There was nothing he could do to save Dalia’s soul. There was nothing he could do to save Sam and Elena’s child. 

He had a theory he wanted to talk to Dean about. Things had changed over the years since the last time this had been an issue. Dean had been touched by both heaven and hell now. He was the man who went to hell to save his brother’s life. He was the man who was raised from hell by an angle of the Lord. He was the man who had fought his way through purgatory. Crowley might have said that Dean’s soul would have to remain in hell, but Castiel wasn’t so sure. Dean’s soul was stronger than Crowley gave him credit for.


	12. Into the Fire

Been to Hell  
Chapter 12: Into the Fire

Dean was fed up with waiting around. He didn’t know where Dalia was or when she was coming back. He hadn’t seen her since they’d had their fight. She hadn’t been home in three days as far as he knew. He could call Cas, he’d be able to find her. But right now, he really didn’t care. He was getting ready to go into hell to get her soul back. Sam and Elena were dead set on going with him. He didn’t want them to. That was the last thing he wanted. They didn’t need to go back there. They didn’t need to go through that. But he couldn’t talk them out of it. 

So, they were going back to the gates of hell, back to that field of fire, back to get Dalia’s soul and leave his behind. He was ready. He knew what this was going to mean. He was going to die. But that’s what he did, wasn’t it? He sacrificed himself for the people he loved. Sure, Dalia had been acting worse than a demon lately, she’d been impossible to live with. But that didn’t mean he didn’t love her. Other than Sam, she was the most important person in his life. He needed to make sure she was going to be okay. 

Dalia walked in as he turned to the page in the book Sam had found the spell in. He was waiting on Sam and Elena. She looked like hell. “Going back?” she asked. 

He frowned, watching her. Something was different. She didn’t seem so…bitchy. “Yeah, we are. Don’t suppose you want to come?” He didn’t think she would. As far as he knew she still didn’t want her soul back. That was fine by him, but she was getting it back. He couldn’t put up with her anymore. 

She shrugged, leaning against the table. “I don’t have anything better to do.”

That surprised him. “What happen to you’re a better hunter without it?” he asked. He didn’t want to push his luck too much, but he was honestly curious. 

“I am a better hunter without it.” She crossed her arms. “But I was thinking, this is all Crowley’s fault. If getting my soul back pisses him off, the fine by me.” 

“What about my soul?” he asked. It surprised him that she wanted her soul back. It didn’t surprise him that she didn’t seem to care about his. 

She smirked and tossed him a wink as Sam and Elena walked into the room. “I wouldn’t worry about it if I were you.” 

Sam took the book from him, ready to read the spell. “Everyone ready?” he asked. 

Dean sighed and nodded his head. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” How did anyone get ready to walk through hellfire? He braced himself for the jump as Sam read the spell. The library swirled around him. Dean swore he saw Castiel just before the field of fire appeared in front of him. He shook it off and looked around. “Well, it’s now or never.” 

He took a step forward, walking right into the fire. He waited to feel his skin blister off. He waited to smell cooking meat. He waited for the pain. But it never came. He frowned, running his hand through the licking flames. It was cool to the touch. His clothes weren’t even burning. “What the hell?” He looked back at the others. 

Sam shrugged. “Do you really care?” 

“A little, yeah.” Dean kept going, walking through the hellfire that wasn’t burning him up. Dalia’s soul was at the other end, he could see it. Chained to a post, surrounded by hellfire. It didn’t look like she was in pain. She just looked tired. The closer he got, the more worried he became that the fire would start burning him. But he managed to reach Dalia’s soul without a single burn. “I’m here baby,” he said softly. He walked around behind her and pulled his lock picking kit out. 

“Dean,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for baby.” He smiled and got the lock free. He carefully unwound the chains from her body and let them fall to the ground. She wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here.” He smiled and kissed her head. This was the Dalia he needed. “Let’s get you back.” He took her hand and guided her back through the hellfire. Every step he took he waited for Crowley to show up, to put his soul right back on that post. 

But that would be too easy, too nice of a fate. He was sure Crowley had other plans in mind. The fire seemed to separate, to create a path for them. It didn’t hurt Dean, and it was like it licked and danced right through Dalia’s soul. He made it back to the other side and looked at his soulless girlfriend. “Ready?”

“If I have to be.” She looked at her soul, almost with disgust, and held out her hand. Her soul reached out, lacing their fingers as she stepped back inside Dalia. She screamed when her soul reconnected, dropping to her knees. Dean kneeled beside her, cupping her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. 

“Dalia?”

She shook her head, her hands fisting in the sleeves of his shirt at his wrists. “Dean.” She looked up at him and he saw the second her soul was settled. He saw the love, the pain, the fear, swarm back into her eyes. He saw the hot tears leak down her face as she realized what she’d done, to him, to all of them. He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms tight around her. She was back. “I’m so sorry, so, so sorry.”

He pulled back and kissed her, pouring everything he had into it. This would be the last time he’d ever get to do it. His soul was staying here. She’d get to go home. She would hate him for it, he knew that. But it was worth it to have her back to normal. “Don’t you be sorry,” he told her. “You didn’t do this.” He kissed her head and helped her up. 

Crowley appeared beside them. “Isn’t this touching?” He smirked looking at Dalia. “Congratulations love, but I’ll need to cut this reunion short. Dean here made a deal.”

Dean glared at Crowley. It figured that he’d be watching. “Why didn’t the fire hurt me?” he asked. If he was going to stay here, he at least wanted some answers. 

“Don’t know, don’t really care.” Crowley snapped his fingers and they could hear the hellhound closing in. They all looked over, the big, massive beast was standing just outside of the fire, snarling and growling at them. “You can see her now, can’t you?” He smirked and walked over, stroking the beast’s head. “There’s no running from this, Dean.” Crowley snapped his fingers again and the hellhound rushed him. 

Dean pushed Dalia out of the way as he was knocked to the ground. He braced himself for the pain of the claws and teeth ripping into his flesh. The dog sniffed him, nudged his head and shoulder with its snout. Then it whined and backed off, slinking back to Crowley. Dean looked up. What the hell was going on? He sat up slowly. “What’s wrong Crowley? Didn’t train this one right?”

Crowley glared and looked from the hellhound to Dean. He’d only seen this happen once before. The hellhounds couldn’t take a soul if there wasn’t a soul to take. But he knew for a fact Dean had a soul. So why couldn’t she take it? “It doesn’t matter. I’ve got other ways to deal with you.” He snapped his fingers again and fifteen demons came out of the woodwork. “I don’t care how you die, just so long as you die.”

Dean smirked and pulled out his angel blade. Sam, Elena, and Dalia followed suit. “You didn’t really think we’d come unarmed did you?” They all went back to back. Fifteen demons weren’t going to be easy to deal with. It was going to be a bloodbath, one way or another. Dean killed the first one, a young demon eager to impress. He buried the blade in its chest and quickly pulled it out. He punched another to ward it off as he stuck a third with his blade. 

He got kicked in the stomach. A demon straddled his waist and started punching his face. Dalia grabbed it by the hair and pulled his head back before stabbing it through the skull with her angle blade. She helped him up and smiled a little. “Just like old times.” He smirked and took out another demon. They managed to kill about half of them before they were surrounded, out of breath, tired. Dean didn’t think they had it in them to kill the others. 

“Give up yet?” Crowley asked. 

“Never.” Dean braced himself for an attack. A bright white light shone down on them, blinding everyone on the field momentarily. He saw the dark hair and the trench coat. “Cas?”

Cas looked over his shoulder at him. “Read the spell,” he commanded. A demon ran towards him. Cas touched his head, burning him from the inside out. Dean turned and looked at Sam. He pulled the spell out and started reading it as Cas held off the demons. The world spun around them again until all five of them were standing in the library. 

Dean looked around, glad to be home. He honestly hadn’t thought he’d see the place again. He looked at Dalia. Their blade clattered to the floor before he fisted his hands in her hair, she fisted hers in his shirt, and they kissed. He’d never been more relieved, happier, in his whole life. He pulled back, resting his head against hers. She looked up at him and smiled. “I’ve got a lot of time to make up for,” she said. 

“You’re not kidding.” He kissed her again before looking at Cas. “What happened back there? Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy I didn’t die, but what the hell?”

Castiel sighed and sat in a chair. Going to hell was exhausting enough, fighting off the demons he did had drained him. “It was a theory of mine, but I wasn’t sure if it would work or not. I tried to tell you, but I arrived too late.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes before he looked back at Dean. “You’re special.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Dean, you’ve been touched by heaven and hell. Your soul has been to hell how many times? You were gripped by an angel and pulled from the pit. You fought your way out of purgatory, a place no human is ever meant to go. You became a demon and came back from that. Your soul is…untouchable.” 

“So, what? I can’t die?” This wasn’t something Dean had been expecting. 

“No, you can die, and you will, one day. But until then, neither heaven nor hell can take your soul from your body.”

Dean smirked a little, putting his arm around Dalia. “I bet that pisses Crowley off.” She laughed and they looked over at Sam and Elena. “You two doing okay?”

Sam shook his head but smiled. “Sure, Dalia’s a demigod and my brother has an untouchable soul. Just another day.” He smirked and wrapped his arm around Elena. Things were getting back to normal. 

Dean looked down at Dalia. They didn’t have to say anything to know what they wanted. He took her hand and led her off to the bedroom. 

Sam watched them go and shook his head. “Cas, do you need anything?” he asked. 

“No, I’ll be alright. I just need to rest.” He got up. “I’ll make use of one of the spare rooms.” 

Sam nodded and watched him follow Dean and Dalia down the hall. He sighed and looked down at Elena. “I have something I want to ask you.” He led her over to the couch. He’d given this a hell of a lot of thought. But he hadn’t wanted to do anything until he knew they were going to be okay. Until he knew Dalia’s soul was back and Dean was safe. He wanted things to be alright again before he did this. 

He sat her down on the couch and pulled a small box from his pocket before he dropped to a knee in front of her. “Sam…” Tears welled in her eyes as she covered her mouth, watching him open the black velvet box. The ring was gorgeous. The band was an elegant rose gold with an intricate flowing vine design on either side of a gigantic square chocolate diamond. 

“Elena Richards, will you marry me?” 

She nodded, unable to speak through the knot in her throat and the tears trailing down her face. Sam smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. Dalia was wrong. He didn’t care if the gift she’d been given was from a goddess. She was wrong. Elena was his soulmate, and he was going to spend the rest of his life proving that to her. He pulled her into him and kissed her once the ring was on her finger. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, holding him to her. 

Dean, Dalia, and Castiel clapped and cheered from the hallway. Elena blushed, looking over at them. “I thought you were going to bed.”

Dean smirked and walked over, hugging her. “We couldn’t wait,” he told her, kissing her head. “Sammy’s been planning this for weeks.”

Dalia smiled and hugged her next while Dean threw his arms around his brother. “I’m so happy for you.”

Elena laughed. After the last couple months with soulless Dalia, it was almost a shock to hear those words out of her mouth. “I’m just happy you’re back to normal.”

Sam wrapped his arms around Elena, pulling her back against his chest and kissed her head. “Cas, would you perform the ceremony?” he asked. 

Cas smiled and nodded his head. “It would be an honor.” 

Dean looked at his little family. Things were crazy most of the time. There was always another apocalypse waiting right around the corner, some new bad guy waiting to kill them. But for now, they were all happy. He was going to do everything he could to keep them that way.


	13. Epilogue

Been to Hell  
Chapter 13: Epilogue 

Sam was nervous. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this nervous for anything. He was standing at the front of a small country town church in a tux. Dean was beside him, his hands in his pocket and a grin on his face. Castiel had even forgone the trench coat. In its place he was wearing a simple black suit that just seemed perfect on him. He was getting married. Dean put a hand on his shoulder. “Dude, calm down.”

“You get married, then tell me to calm down.” He looked back to the doors when they opened. Dalia walked in first, a small bouquet of wild flowers in her hand. She was wearing a deep sky blue dress that flowed around her body as she walked forward. She stopped beside Sam and kissed his cheek before stepping off to the left. 

He looked back to the doors. Elena walked in, silhouetted by sunlight that caught the flames in her auburn hair. She was wearing a simple white halter dress that slid down her waist and flowed around her legs. It danced as she moved. Her eyes locked on his as she walked down the aisle. All his nerves disappeared. This was what he wanted. This woman, this gorgeous, sexy, dangerous woman, by his side for the rest of his life. 

He hadn’t realized he moved, but he met her at the bottom of the stairs leading up to Cas. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his and kissed him. “I love you,” she told him. 

“I love you too.” He led her up to Cas. The ceremony was simple and Cas did a wonderful job.

“I’m aware that you two would like to say your own vows,” Cas said. “Elena, you can go first.”

She smiled and turned, looking up at Sam. There were tears in her eyes. “Sam, I promise to love you for the rest of my life, come apocalypse or soullessness, demons or wraiths.” She smiled a little. One thing was for sure, they were going to have the most unique vows ever. “I promise to always have your back with a sharp blade and a loaded gun. You’re my best friend, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Cas nodded at Sam. He cleared his throat, swallowing around the love overtaking him. “Elena, I promise to love you and only you for the rest of my life. Hunter’s aren’t supposed to get happiness, they’re not supposed to get this. But I’ve been rewriting the rule book for years. You’re my happiness, and I don’t plan on letting you go ever. I love you.”

Castiel smiled and looked at Dean. “The rings?” Dean nodded and handed them to Sam. They slipped them on each other’s fingers. “By the power entrusted in me by my Father, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss—” 

Cas was cut off by the creaking of the doors of the church. Everyone pulled a gun from where it was hiding and aimed it. No one else was supposed to be here. The man walked forward, out of the sunlight. Sam and Dean took a step back, nearly falling over. They couldn’t believe what they were looking at. It was impossible. It couldn’t be. Dean took one small step forward, swallowing hard. 

“Dad…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this story. It got a little crazy here and there, but in the end everyone's happy...right?   
> I'm thinking about writing a third part. But I need to know if you guys actually want a third part. Not many people are leaving comments/reviews. If no one likes this story, I won't bother.


End file.
